Her Leading Man
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Rachel and Finn meet at the age of eight when Rachel moves down the street.  They become friends, but can that really happen when you find you are so different.  AU Finn never dated Quinn. Rachel doesn't know Shelby is her mom.
1. Prologue

**This is the newest story from my brain. I hope you enjoy this prologue. This story is my first try at AU. In this story Rachel hasn't met Shelby, but she did adopt Beth from Puck and Quinn. Finn never dated Quinn and he was never part of the baby bomb drop. I hope it isn't too confusing and you will enjoy it. This is just an introduction to the true story at hand. I hope you are going to like it and give it a chance. I really like it. Enjoy! Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

**D**ecember 18th, 2001

Rachel Berry and her fathers were moving into a new neighborhood. It was Rachel's eighth birthday. She was playing in the front yard while her fathers and the moving men moved all of their things into the house.

Everyone knew Rachel was going to be a star from a very young age. On this day, she was out in the front yard twirling around while she sang to herself.

Just down the street lived a boy by the name of Finn Hudson. He was tall and awkward for his age of eight. He had a heart of gold, but clumsy as all get out.

Finn stopped in front of the Berry house. He yelled out to the little girl, "You sing good."

Rachel walked over to him while rolling her eyes. She said, "No, I sing well."

"Okay. I'm Finn Hudson."

Rachel stuck out her hand and said, "My name is Rachel Barbra Berry. I just moved here with my fathers."

Finn looked at her in confusion before taking her hand in his. He smiled. "Cool. I live down the street. I don't have a dad. It's just me and my mom."

"Oh."

"Do you want to play with me?"

"We could play Broadway. You could be my leading man."

"What is Broadway?"

"Only the most magical place on earth. It is in New York City and people perform musicals there."

"What is a musical?"

"It is a play with a lot of music in it."

"Oh. Cool. I don't sing too good."

"It's well. You don't sing well."

"Hey! You haven't heard me sing. You don't know that."

"Nevermind."

Finn smiled his contagious smile. "I like you. I think we are going to be good friends."

Rachel smiled. "I like you, too, Finn Hudson."

The two of them started to sing together. Rachel looked at Finn and said, "You sing very well, Finn. I like your voice."

"I like yours too."

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon playing together until Finn's mother called him home for dinner. Little did they know that they were indeed going to be best friends.


	2. Rachel's Ruined Perfect Attendance

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like it. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am liking it so far. I love your reviews and would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews so far. :)**

**D**ecember 18th, 2011

It had been 10 years since Rachel had moved in down the street from Finn. Many things had changed for them. Finn had a new stepfather and stepbrother. He was also captain of the football team and the most popular boy in school. He was the one every girl wanted to date and every guy wanted to be.

Rachel was the captain of the Glee club and in every school production by the drama department. She was well known, but no one's favorite. She had talked Finn into joining the club so they could spend more time together and not be looked at for intermingling the circles that had nothing to do with each other.

Finn and Rachel had had a secret friendship all of these years. At school they acted like they hardly knew each other, but after school Finn snuck over to Rachel's house. He would spend time with her until dinner. Then go home for dinner and then come back after his mom and Burt had gone to bed. Then he would spend the night while her fathers were away on business which was most of the time. He hated to leave her alone. He was afraid that something would happen to her.

* * *

><p>It was Rachel's 18th birthday and the 10 year anniversary of the day she met Finn. She woke up alone since Finn had already gone home so he wouldn't be caught. Her fathers were away on business yet again. It was happening more and more frequently. Rachel would say that in the last six months she had probably only seen them to what would add up to be three weeks.<p>

Finn and Rachel had been dating secretly for 6 months. At school they acted like they didn't know each other. At night it was different. Finn would come over and watch movies. Everything any normal couple would do. Finn would hold Rachel in his arms and tell her he loved her. Rachel would give him long kisses and hold him as if he was going to evaporate. Then she would wake up the next morning alone and it was like he had.

Rachel woke up with a different feeling. She ran to the bathroom and lost everything she had eaten the night before. She decided to still venture to school so she wouldn't ruin her perfect attendance record.

Rachel walked into the school to see Finn with Quinn Fabrey while she tried to get her way with him. Rachel just rolled her eyes because Quinn had been trying to get with Finn for years. When she couldn't get him she had slept with Noah Puckerman to make him jealous. This plan had backfired when she became pregnant and gave up the little girl for adoption.

Rachel was at her locker when her best friend and stepbrother to her secret boyfriend showed up. Kurt Hummel asked, "Are you feeling okay, Rachel? You are looking a little pale."

She told him, "I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach, but I'll be okay."

Finn was walking by. Rachel expected him to ignore her like he did every other day. For some reason, today it upset her at the thought of it. She didn't want him to walk by her without saying anything.

* * *

><p>Finn was walking by when he saw Rachel looked pale and upset. Since his stepbrother was standing there he couldn't take her in his arms and kiss her like he wanted to so badly. He still had to know what was wrong. He was worried about her.<p>

Finn stopped and asked, "Are you okay, Berry?" He hated to act like a jerk to the one he loved so much, but they had worked so hard to keep everything a secret for so long.

Rachel's eyes sparkled for a minute before she said, "I'll be fine, not that you care. If you excuse me I think I am going to be ill." She ran off down the hall with her hand over her mouth to the bathroom.

Kurt exclaimed, "Oh my gaga!"

Finn asked, "What is the matter with you?"

"Rachel has been telling me all about this amazing boyfriend she has, but she won't tell me his name."

Finn got nervous. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What do boyfriends and girlfriends do together?"

"They hold hands and kiss a lot."

"Finn, I know you are ignorant, but come on. She has a secret boyfriend that won't give up any describing information about. I do know that she gave him her virginity. Oh dear. I really hope she isn't pregnant. That would ruin all her future plans."

Finn started coughing while trying to catch his breath at the thought. "Pregnant?"

"I don't know why I am telling you this. You don't even like her."

Finn just wanted to come clean about the last ten years, but he couldn't. He didn't want anyone to think that he didn't care about Rachel. He loved her with all of his heart.

Rachel came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth with a Kleenex. She looked horrible.

She told Kurt, "You are right. I shouldn't be here. Could you give me a ride home?"

"Of course, Rach. Excuse us, Finn."

They started to walk away. Finn couldn't stop himself as he called after them, "Happy birthday, Rachel. Feel better."

Rachel wanted so much to smile and be happy that he told her happy birthday while at school, but she couldn't. She just wanted him to be willing to tell the whole world that he loved her and would do anything for her. She didn't want her Finn to only be seen at home and nowhere else.


	3. Skipping School For A Friend

**This is a short one, but I kind of like it. I hope you do as well. Thank you for the support and reviews. I love waking up to reviews. They are wonderful. Enjoy!**

**D**ecember 18th, 2011

Kurt and Rachel were on their way to Rachel's house when Kurt broke the silence, "What is going on, Rach?"

"I have a stomach bug."

"Are you sure it is only a bug?"

"Kurt Hummel, what are you insinuating?"

"You lost your virginity last month. Could there be any chance that you are pregnant?"

Rachel's head fell into the palms of her hands. "This can't happen! That would ruin my future! There is no way I would make it to Broadway!"

"What about the father? Would he support you in whatever you want to do?"

"I don't know. We have been friends for years and a couple for months. He just doesn't want to tell anyone because it would effect his reputation."

"No matter what you will have me. I'll help you. Lets stop and get you a pregnancy test to be sure. There is no reason for you to get worked up if you aren't pregnant."

"I can't go in there. Someone will tell my dads."

"Calm down, Rach. I'll buy it."

"Thank you, Kurt."

"Don't worry about it. It is all going to be okay."

They pulled into the pharmacy parking lot. Kurt ran in so he could get out quickly. Rachel was getting more and more nervous. She had no idea what was about to come of her life and future plans.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel were sitting in the bathroom when the timer went off. It was the longest three minutes of Rachel's life. Rachel stood up and went to the sink.<p>

Rachel was silent so Kurt asked, "Am I going to be an uncle?"

Rachel started sobbing at his words. He was in fact going to be an uncle, but he didn't know that he was going to be a real uncle to the child.

Kurt told her, "Lets get you back to bed. You need to rest before you start thinking about what you are going to do."

"I'm going to keep it."

"Are you going to give up on New York?"

"No. I'll just take the baby with me. I'll have a built in fan. They have to like me whether they really do or not."

Kurt chuckled. "What about the dad?"

"I'm not even sure he will care. He hasn't cared enough about me in 10 years to tell his friends about us. I'm sick of being his little secret. I just want to be someone that someone will be proud of and will be willing to show off to their friends and hold my hand in public." Rachel was in tears again.

Kurt held her and said, "Who needs a dad when you have an awesome Uncle Kurt? I will always be there for you and baby Berry."

Rachel managed to smiled. "Thanks, Kurt. Could you give me some time alone? No offense, but I have a lot of thinking to do. I have to figure out how I am going to do this."

Kurt hugged her. "Of course, sweetheart. If you need anything I will be just down the street. I think moving in with Finn and Carole was the best thing my dad made me do at the time."

"Thank you. I'm sorry you missed school for me. I should have drove myself home. I shouldn't have made you give up school for me."

"That is what friends are for, diva. I'll always be there for you and the little one. I don't care that I missed school. I'll even go to the doctor appointments with you if you need me to."

Rachel smiled. "You're awesome. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No, I'm just a friend. Get some rest. I'll call and check on you later. I'll bring you some leftovers from dinner if you want. I am going to make sure that you get some food in you. You have to eat for the health of you and the baby. You can't keep skipping meals like you normally do when your fathers are out of town."

"Thanks."

Rachel laid back and fell asleep before Kurt was even out the door. She hadn't realized that she was so exhausted.


	4. Not Your Dirty Little Secret

**Thank you for supporting this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really like it and it is a longer one! Please review and let me know what you think. **

**D**ecember 18th, 2011

It was four. Rachel had been asleep for four hours. She heard a knock on her window. She knew without a doubt it was Finn Hudson, her love. She wanted to be mad at him, but it was so hard to be mad at him. That was one thing she learned through the years.

Rachel looked up and rolled her eyes. These ere the day she was glad she had a balcony. She didn't feel like getting out of bed to open the door. She knew the door leading outside was unlocked and Finn knew the same. She kept it unlocked to Finn could sneak in at night to stay with her. She rolled over in the bed away from the door of the balcony.

Finn opened the door and came over to the bed. He said, "I'm sorry about earlier, Rach. Are you okay? I brought your friendiversary gift and your birthday present."

Rachel looked up with tears in her eyes and told him, "I don't want anything from you! I'm surprised you actually remembered. You don't care enough about me to be seen with me in public. I don't know why you would remember dates of a person that is practically nonexistent in your life. I can't take this anymore, Finn. Ten years is too long for this kind of treatment. I'm tired of hiding."

Finn got tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'll do anything. Don't break up with me. You are the most important person in my life. It has always been you! I love you. Please forgive me for being stupid."

Rachel told him, "I want to be mad. I want to hate you, but I can't. Ten years is a long time to get attached to someone. I love you too much to hate you."

"I will do anything you want me to do. I just want to be with you. More than anything."

"I'm tired of being your dirty little secret. I want a boyfriend who wants to take me out in public and hold my hand. I want someone who will talk about me to their friends. I want a friend! We are strangers outside my house. Your own stepbrother doesn't know about us and you live together!" Rachel let out a heartbreaking sob.

Finn sat on her bed. He said, "Baby, I will do anything. Hand me your laptop."

Rachel didn't know his plans, but handed it to him out of curiosity. She wanted as he got on Facebook. He changed his relationship status to be in a relationship with Rachel Berry, Her eyes lit up at the gesture.

Rachel said, "The whole school will know by tomorrow."

"They will really know when I walk in school tomorrow holding hands with the biggest smile on my face. I want to sit next to you in Glee. I want to protect you from slushies. I want to be a real boyfriend you can be proud of."

"I love you."

"Will you open the presents I brought you and the other bag now?"

Rachel opened her friendiversary gift to see a notepad with a big gold star on the outside. Her birthday present was a set of gold star studded earrings. Rachel smiled and said, "They are perfect."

Finn gave her a kiss. "I figured you needed somewhere to write your award winning lyrics. The earrings are to show how much I believe you to be the star that you are. You are going to go to Broadway someday. Not to mention they are just your thing."

"You know me so well."

He handed her the other bag. She opened it to see a pregnancy test, bottle of Sprite, and box of saltine crackers. Finn told her, "Kurt and I were talking while you were in the bathroom. Baby, do you think you could be pregnant?"

"I don't have to take that."

Finn sighed. "Will you just humor me?"

"No. I don't have to take it because I already know I am. Kurt bought me one earlier. I have an appointment in the next town over tomorrow."

Rachel got up off the bed and grabbed Finn's hand. She took him into the bathroom and showed him the small white stick with the tiny pink plus sign. She didn't know what Finn would think. This was a life changing moment for the both of them.

Finn pulled Rachel into his arms. He asked, "What are we going to do? Its up to you. I'll be there."

Rachel told him, "Both of us are going to be attached to this child for the rest of our lives. We need to decide together."

"What do you want to do, Rach?"

"I want to keep it and take it to New York. My mother didn't want me. I want my child no matter what. I don't want my child to feel the way that I do. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I can handle it. We won't tie you down."

Finn made her raise her eyes to look at him. "You aren't keeping my child from me. Id you and baby go to New York so will I. I love you and I'll love our baby, too."

Rachel smiled. "I have an appointment in the next town over tomorrow after school. You can come if you want. Kurt said he would go with me. I just don't want to go alone."

"I'll be by your side. I want to be involved."

"You know a baby is hard to hide."

"Rach, I'm tired of hiding you. I will never hide baby. I have been stupid all of these years. Never again. I want the world to know that I love Rachel Berry and our little peanut."

Rachel smiled. "Finn, I'm scared."

"It's all good."

Rachel's cell phone started chiming. She ran to her phone and told Finn, "It's Kurt!"

Finn said, "Answer it!"

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "Hey Kurt."

Kurt exclaimed, "Hey? That is all you can say after I find out that you and my brother are dating! I thought you hated each other! Oh dear Barbra! He is the father!"

Rachel took a deep breath. "We have been dating for six months. We have been friends for ten years. It's not like it happened yesterday. Stop yelling at me."

"Why didn't you tell me? You are supposed to be my best friend."

Rachel started crying. Finn took the phone and said, "Dude, you need to calm down. You are stressing Rachel out. If anything happens to Rach or our baby because of you, you'll pay."

Kurt took a deep breath and said, "I would never want to hurt her. I hope you know I am going to spoil my niece of nephew greatly."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, man."

"Dinner is almost ready. You may want to get hoe. Carole is going to start freaking out and calling you every five minutes soon."

Finn laughed. "Tell her I'll be hoe soon and I'm bringing a friend."

"Sounds good. I want to give Rach a hug. I'll be there to support the tow of you. I know school will not be easy fro either of you. Blaine will be put on full watch as well."

"Thanks, Kurt. See you soon." The two of them ended the conversation.

Rachel looked up at Finn, "I can't go with you."

"Why not?"

"Your mom will get suspicious."

"You wanted the world to know you are mine. You have to meet my mom as my girlfriend. We can keep the baby under wraps for a while longer, but I don't want you to hide on me. I want you on my arm."

Rachel smiled. "How do you know just what to say?"

"I know you. Rach, pack a bag. I don't want you to be here by yourself. You can have a sleepover with Kurt. I'm sure he won't care and he will want to talk about all things baby with you. I mean I can come back over here if you really don't want to spend the night."

"I'm fine, Finn. Bring me back here after dinner."

"Rachie, you are pregnant. I don't want you to be alone and it is getting harder and harder to sneak over here. I want you to be with someone in case you need something. After tomorrow we are on Christmas break and I can spend a lot more time with you. I just don't want you alone."

"That is why you are the best. I'll pack a bag, but I'll leave it in your truck until your mom says it is okay."

"She loves you. It will be okay. You come over as Kurt's friend all the time. Now you will be coming over as her future daughter in law and the mother of her grandchild."

"Finn Hudson!"

"What? It's not like I am asking you yet. I just know it is going to happen in the future. I want all the three of us to have the same last name."

"We better get to your house before your mom gets upset."

Finn and Rachel got her a bag together and left to go to his house. Finn didn't plan to let Rachel out of his sight.


	5. Finding Work and Some Mood Problems

**I'm so excited about this story. I love writing it. Here is a much longer update. I hope you enjoy it. Leave your thoughts and let me know. :) I'm having my own Glee marathon and it is giving me so much motivation. :) Enjoy!**

**D**ecember 18th, 2011

Finn and Rachel got to Finn's house at six. They walked in the door together. Rachel was nervous as to what was going to happen.

Carole came to the door and said, "Kurt said you were bringing a friend. He didn't say it was Rachel. Rachel, dear, it is so good to see you. We have missed you. It was nice of you to pick her up for Kurt, Finn."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and told Carole, "She is here for me this time, mom. Mom, Rachel and I have been dating for six months."

"Six months? Why didn't you tell me I love Rachel. She is good for you. I didn't realize you really knew each other."

"She has been my best friend for ten years. We are from different groups at school, so we are secret friends."

"Oh my goodness. She is the little girl you met ten years ago. You rode your bike to her house every day. I thought that stopped years ago."

"Not so much."

Rachel just smiled as she began to feel nauseous. Rachel said, "Pardon me." She ran off to the bathroom.

Carole asked Finn, "Is she feeling okay?"

Finn told her, "She is a little under the weather. Can she spend the night? Her dads are on a business trip. I don't want her to be alone. I promise we won't do anything. She can stay with Kurt like she always does or in the guest room."

"Of course she can stay. I'm glad you care so much. She is good for you."

"Thanks mom. I made it very public today that I love Rachel Berry. Mom, I want to marry her. I think I have always known it was her."

Carole smiled. "Aww… Finn, you are going up too fast on me."

Rachel came back with tears in her eyes. Finn wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Do you think you will be able to eat dinner? I can make you soup or something."

"I don't feel good, Finny."

"Why don't you go nap in my room or the guest room. I'll bring you some Sprite and soup in a little while. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks. You are so good to me. I'm going to call my dads and take a nap. I'm sorry, Carole. I'm a terrible guest."

Carole gave Rachel a hug and told her, "You are no such thing. Lets get you up to Finn's room. You can wear one of his shirts and a pair of basketball shorts. He'll be up to check on you soon. Tell your dads you are going to stay with us until they get home. It's not safe for you to stay by yourself. I know Finn won't stand for it."

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that. I have been staying alone for quite a while. I'll be okay. Today has been rough though."

"Don't fight me on this, young lady. If your dads want to speak with me about this they can. I would feel a lot better to have you here and know you are okay."

"I appreciate that. You are too nice to e. I don't deserve it."

"You are wonderful. We all love you. You are very welcome here. You can come whenever you want to. I really want you to stay until your fathers get back to make sure that you stay safe. I know it would make Finn feel better as well."

"Okay. I'll go call my dads. Then I'm going to try and nap off this upset stomach."

Finn kissed Rachel's head and said, "Go rest. I'll bring you something in a bit. Do you want some Sprite now?"

"Please. That might help me out a little bit."

Finn brought her a bottle of Sprite and led her to his room. He got her a little blanket and kissed her head. Finn said, "I'm so sorry, baby. I hate that I caused all of this for you. I just want you to feel better."

Rachel took Finn's face in between her palms. "Finny, I love you. We are going to be okay. It isn't going to be easy, but I'm sure we will have the prettiest baby in the world. You are going to be a great dad, if you still want to keep the baby."

"Of course I do. I don't want to go through what Puck did. I couldn't handle knowing there was a baby out there that looked like me and didn't know who I was. You aren't changing your mind, are you?"

"No. I just want to make sure you are serious."

"Very. We will go at it together. Call your dads. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. I'll bring some food to you soon."

"Thanks, babe." Finn gave her a long passionate kiss and left.

* * *

><p>Rachel dialed her fathers' number. Her father, Hiram, answered, "Hello Rachie. Is everything okay?"<p>

Rachel told him, "I'm not feeling well. Kurt's mom offered to let me stay at their home. I wanted you and daddy to know where I was, not that you really care. She wants me to stay with them until the two of you come home."

"Okay. Rachel, your father and I are going to be away for a while longer."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "How long this time?"

"Six months."

"So you are going to miss graduation? That is awesome. Why did you even adopt me if you didn't want me? Don't worry. I'll be out of your house by the time you get back. I'm legal. I'll figure out something."

"Rachel Barbra Berry! What is the matter with you?"

"It's my birthday! Your only daughter's birthday is today. She had to call to get her fathers to talk to her. I knew you wouldn't have called if I didn't call you first."

"Baby."

"Don't baby me. I'll be out of your hair soon. Just forget about me."

"Rachel, we love you. We'll come home for you. What is going on?"

Rachel burst into tears. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh honey. Your father and I will be home soon. We will be there for you. What are you going to do?"

"We are going to keep it. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to find out how far along I am. I'm sorry about my outburst earlier. My mood is crazy."

"The father is the Hudson boy down the street, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"He has been sneaking in your window for years. We really don't leave the ladder there by accident. You are staying at his house."

"Nothing is happening. We are in different rooms. After my appointment I'll look into getting a job to start saving for baby."

"Honey, we will help you. Don't worry."

"Thanks, but this is my baby. I don't want to sponge off you forever."

"Get some rest. Call us tomorrow. Happy birthday, angel."

"Thanks. I'll let you know what is going on tomorrow." They said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting at the table with Burt, Carole and Kurt. Finn asked Burt, "Can I pick up some more hours at the shop? I would really like to save up some so I can make it to New York. I understood if you can't."<p>

Burt said, "You know I'm a hopeless romantic. I know you are plan on following that girl to New York. I want to see that happen for you. She is sweet and smart. Don't mess up this one."

Finn smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Rachel came downstairs. Finn said, "Hey baby. Are you feeling better?"

Rachel said, "I'm feeling some better. The Sprite is helping. I don't think I could keep anything down."

"We have crackers."

"I'll have some of those. Tomorrow I need to look into getting a job."

"I'm picking up hours at the shop. I'll be able to spoil you. I don't want us to not be able to see each other though."

"It will be okay, Finn. Both of us need jobs to help secure our futures."

Burt interrupted, "I could really use a receptionist at the shop to help out. What do you say to that? The two of you could work together. That would help the two of you and me."

Rachel asked, "Really Mr. Hummel?"

"Honey, it's Burt. Yes. You would be wonderful for the job."

"Thank you so much."

Finn said, "I'm going to take Rachel to the doctor right after school. I can be there as soon as we are done."

Burt told hi, "No. I want the two of you to start your new shifts on Saturday. Worry about getting Rachel feeling better."

Carole asked, "Did you talk to your dads?"

Rachel said, "Yes. They wanted me to thank you for your generosity. They are going to be gone for about another two weeks."

"After you go to the doctor you should pick up more of your things. We will get you set up in the guest room. That will be your room whenever they are gone."

Thank you so much. You don't have to do all of this for me."

"Stop that. You are very welcome here."

Rachel's nausea came back. She ran off to the bathroom again.

Finn got her another bottle of Sprite and a sleeve of crackers. He went to the bathroom and held back her hair. He said, "It's okay. It will be okay."

Rachel looked up and started to cry. "Make it stop. Please."

Finn told her, "I would take your place if I could. I'm so sorry, Rach."

"It's okay. It's for our little peanut. It will be worth it when our little one comes out looking just like you."

Finn smiled. "Our little girl will look just like her mom. When we go to the doctor we'll talk to them about doing something about this sickness. Seeing you so sick is breaking my heart. It's all my fault."

"Stop that. We are going to be okay. I told my dads that I am pregnant."

"That is okay. We'll tell my mom soon. We won't be happy, but she'll help. I know she'll love the baby when it gets here. Can we fast forward the next eight months?"

Rachel giggled. "You are going to be a great dad."

"I don't know the first thing about being a dad. I didn't have a dad."

"And I would know about being a mom. I don't have a mom. This will be a learning experience for all of us. We are going to make this work. I just don't want to give our baby away."

"We definitely won't be giving the Finchel baby away. We are going to do this."

"I love you. I'm sorry about our fight earlier. I just can't control my emotions like I would like to. I hate it when we are upset with each other."

"Don't worry about it, baby. Lets get you set up in the guest room. You need your rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"You are so right. Can we watch a movie before we you go to bed?"

"I would love to. I'll hold you in my arms until you fall asleep."

"Sounds like the perfect evening to me."

Finn and Rachel snuggled up in the guest room bed and watched "She's The Man."

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Finn felt a tapping on his arm. He looked up to see Kurt. Kurt told him, "The two of you are quite adorable, but if you want to live you need to go to your room. Carole will lose it if she sees the two of you like this."<p>

Finn replied, "Thanks, bro."

Finn pulled out of Rachel's grasp and kissed her head. He said, "Night Rach. I love you."

Kurt watched and smiled. He knew it would be hard, but he knew they would be okay.


	6. The Relationship is Out in The Open

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it! I love writing this story. I can't wait for you to see the next chapter. This is hard for me because I hate writing ena Quinn. Mean Quinn won't be here for long. I love where this story is going. Please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate them all. Don't forget my other stories. Enjoy!**

**D**ecember 19th, 2011

Finn and Rachel were standing outside the school. Finn looked down at Rachel and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Rachel sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. You are going to be there, right?"

"Of course. Babe, I'm not leaving. You are stuck with me. This afternoon it is the two of us and we get to meet our baby."

"Technically that won't be for another eight months. We really need to get in there I guess."

Finn took Rachel's hand and they walked into school. Everyone's head turned to see them. They were whispering and staring at the pair as they made their way down the hall. Finn squeezed Rachel's hand to remind her that they were in it together.

Finn and Rachel were moving Rachel's things into Finn's locker. They were giggling about something as Puck walked up to them. He said, "I see that all the rumors are true. When did the two of you start this? I have never seen you together. Finn, I never saw you with the hobbit."

Rachel got that all too familiar feeling in her stomach. She ran off down the hall just praying to get to the bathroom in time.

Puck told Finn, "Dude, you are the quarterback. You could have done so much better than Berry. I mean come on. What has she got that you are so drawn to? I mean my baby mama would give anything to be with you."

Finn got defensive. "That is my best friend and girlfriend you are talking about. I don't have to justify anything to you. I love her. No one gives the time to get to know her. She is just different and has dreams. People can't accept that. I hate that. She is great. You would know that if you gave her a time."

"Dude… I had no idea. I thought I was your best friend."

"We have been friends for ten years. We have been dating for six months. I was too stupid to see how lucky I was to have her so we kept it a secret. I'm just tired of hiding the most important person in my life."

"I do have to admit she does have some killer legs."

"Shut up. That is my girl you are talking about. Will you please give her a chance? She is special to me. Make sure no one bothers her."

"I'll try I can't make a lot of promises."

"I need to go check on her. Today has been really for her already and it pretty much just started."

* * *

><p>Rachel had her head hanging over the toilet. She lost everything Finn made her eat this morning.<p>

She finally felt confident to go find Finn. She needed him to hold her and tell her it was all okay and worth it.

Rachel went out to wash her hands and rinse out her mouth. Much to her unwanted surprise she found Quinn standing at the sinks. Quinn looked up with a evil grin on her face and said, "You may be dating Finn, but when he realizes that you have an eating disorder he will come running to a real person. Who knows what he sees in you anyway?"

Rachel told her, "You have no right to say those things to me. Finn loves me and I don't have an eating disorder. Now if you would please excuse me I am going to go see my boyfriend."

"He won't be yours for long. He will only be able to handle your crazy for so long."

Rachel practically growled, "Shut up!" Rachel left the bathroom on the verge of tears because of the baby hormones.

Finn caught Rachel in his arms. He turned her around and asked, "What is the matter, baby?"

"I hate her. I love you. Please don't leave me for her. I don't think I would be able to handle it. We have to make it work for baby."

"Where is this coming from? I love you more than you know. I'll love baby just as much. We got this. We are a team and that is how it is always going to be."

"Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Tell me what is going on."

"Morning sickness turned into a confrontation with Quinn. She said you will be running to her before long because you will only be able to handle my crazy for long. I don't want to lose you. I don't think I could handle it."

"You never will. You are my girl. You have always been my girl. You are crazy, but that is why I love you so much. It makes you different from everyone else. You are carrying my baby. We are connected."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Lets get to class. Rachel Berry can't be late. That is not who you are."


	7. You Don't Know Her Like I Do

**Here is chapter 7! This is the first time I have actually put lyrics in one of my stories. The lyrics were just too good. I recommend that you look up the song. I don't own Glee or the Brantly Gilbert song. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. I think I love where this story is going. :)**

December 19th, 2011

Rachel and Finn had had a rough day after telling everyone about their relationship. Rachel had had it the worst of the two of them. People weren't as welcoming to the relationship as Finn had hoped they would be.

Quinn walked into the room with a smug look on her face. She said, "If it isn't the world's most awkward couple. Hey Finn. If you ever get tired of being with someone with an eating disorder you can always come find me. I don't puke to lose weight."

Rachel gasped and started sobbing.

Finn stood up and said, "Shut up! You have no right to say those things about my girlfriend! I love her. I would never date someone as selfish and determined to bring others down as you. You have no right to act so high and mighty. You are no better than anyone else."

Puck came in and took Rachel in a hug when he saw that Finn was busy standing up for his girl. He may not have been close to the girl, but he had always thought she really wasn't that bad. She did talk a lot and was kind of annoying, but she was nice to everyone as long as they didn't stand in her way of fame. He told her, "Don't listen to her. She is having a rough time and she is taking it out on anyone she can."

Rachel asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Finn is my man. If you are his girl that makes you my girl by association. We are a pair of hot Jews. No one messes with my people."

"Thank you, Noah."

Finn came back to Rachel. He told her, "It is going to be okay, baby." Finn told Puck, "Thanks, man."

Puck told him, "No worries. I'll be here for the two of you. You actually aren't that bad looking together. Make sure you take good care of the little Jewish American princess."

Finn laughed. "Of course, man."

The rest of New Directions walked in confused by the interaction between the three. They saw Quinn sitting in the back of the room with a look of pure evil and anger on her face. None of them really knew what was going on.

Mr. Shuster walked in the room and said, "Okay guys. We have to get serious about this. Sectionals is the week after Christmas break. We need to figure out what songs we want to do."

Finn raised his hand and told him, "Mr. Shue, I have a song I would like to sing."

Mr. Shuester smiled. "Wonderful. Finn, the floor is all yours."

Finn stood up and said, "Today has been anything but easy. Rach, I love you. This is for you. I don't want this to happen to us. I just want you to know how I would feel if I ever lost you. You are my world and that is how it will always be. Just remember, I will always love and care for you."

The chords started and Finn started singing:

Hey old friend, thanks for callin'

Its good to know somebody cares

Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'

It might be just too much to hear

To hear somebody say it stops hurting

Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it.

'cause you don't know her like I do

You'll never understand

You don't know what we've been through

That girl's my best friend

And there's no way you're gonna help me

She's the only one who can

No, you don't know how much I've got to lose

You don't know her like I do.

I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories

It fills my soul with all the little things

And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family.

It's like she stole my way to breathe

So don't try to tell me to stop hurting

And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it.

'cause you don't know her like I do

You'll never understand

You don't know what we've been through

That girl's my best friend

And there's no way you're gonna help me

She's the only one that can

No, you don't know how much I've got to lose

You don't know her like I do

When the music ended Finn saw the sparkle in Rachel's eyes. He said, "I'm not a huge country fan, but in this case Brantley Gilbert says it best. Baby, they don't know you like I do."

Rachel smiled and held Finn's hand as he sat next to her. After hearing that she just knew that they were going to be okay. They were going to have their hard times, but in the end he was her best friend. He knew her better than anyone else.

Mr. Shue said, "That is awesome! I think with some backup vocals that could be a great sectionals piece. Lets get back to work!"

* * *

><p>Rachel was biting her bottom lip as Finn drove them out of Lima to the doctor's office in the next town over.<p>

Finn was just as nervous, but didn't want to show Rachel that. She was going to be going through a lot and she was going to need him. He had to be strong for the both of them.

They got to the office and sat closely as they waited to hear Rachel's name called.

Rachel looked up at from a Parenting magazine. She asked, "Finn, do you think our baby will be as cute as this baby?"

Finn laughed. "Our baby will be so much cuter. You have nothing to worry about. I would love them even if they were ugly."

Rachel slapped Finn's arm. "Finn! That is a terrible thing to say!"

Finn smiled. "We are going to have hot babies. We are going to have to stop the other babies from hitting on them at the daycare."

Rachel laughed. She loved when Finn said those little things that were so out there just to make her laugh when he knew she nervous or uncomfortable.

A woman came out and said, "The doctor is ready to see you, Miss. Berry."

Finn and Rachel walked back to the room. Rachel changed into a gown after the nurse took her vitals.

* * *

><p>Finn awkward held Rachel's hand as the doctor checked her health.<p>

The doctor said, "Lets set up a machine and see if we can get a little glimpse of your baby. Lets see if we can fine a heartbeat as well."

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand out of nervousness. The doctor started moving the wand around on Rachel's stomach. Then he stopped and said, "That little speck is your baby. Do you hear that swooshing sound? That is the heartbeat. Everything is looking great. I would say you are about six weeks along. Is there anything else I can do for you while you are here?"

Rachel asked, "Can we get a few pictures?"

"Of course. Dad, do you have any questions?"

Finn wasn't used to being addressed as someone's dad. He got a goofy grin on his face and said, "She is having a difficult time with the morning sickness. Is there anything you can do for that?"

Rachel smiled at his thoughtfulness at her comfort and wellbeing. There was no denying that he was the adorable and caring Finn Hudson that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

The doctor told them, "I'll give you a prescription for anti nausea medicine along with the prenatal vitamins. That should help. I'll go write your prescriptions and print off those pictures. I'll be back in a minute."

After the doctor left Finn looked at Rachel with a big smile on his face. He said, "Rachie, our baby is the prettiest speck I have ever seen. I love you so much."

Rachel giggled. "You are going to be a great dad. I love you so much. Finny, I want to keep it to us for a while. We have to tell your mom and Burt, but I don't want people at school to know. Maybe tell Noah and be done until I can't hide it anymore."

"Whatever you want, baby. I am right with you one hundred percent."

"Thank you. Thank you for the song and standing up for me with Quinn today. I don't know what I would do without you there for me."

"Any time, babe. We got this. It isn't going to be easy, but some of the best things are not easy to come by. We are going to have the world's best baby and hopefully more babies in the future."

Rachel smiled and changed her clothes quickly. The doctor brought her prescriptions and the sonogram pictures. Then they were on their way back to Lima. They were happy to know the baby was healthy and they were going to be okay.


	8. I Got Your Back

**Thank you for the few reviews. I love all your thoughts. They make me happy to know that people are reading and enjoying the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I'm working as hard as I can on it. :) Don't forget to read and review. :)**

**D**ecember 19th, 2011

Finn and Rachel went and got the medicines filled that the doctor prescribed. Then they stopped by Rachel's house to pick up more clothes for her. He wanted to make sure that they had what she would need. He would do anything to make her comfortable and happy. She was what mattered now.

They got back just as Carole was putting dinner on the table. She heard them come in and came out of the dining room. She wanted to make sure that everything was okay. She cared about Rachel as if she was her own daughter. She worried about her just as much as she worried about Finn and Kurt.

Carole asked, "How are you feeling today, Rachel? Did Finn get you to the doctor? If he isn't taking care of you let me know."

Rachel smiled and said, "He is taking wonderful care of me. I went to the doctor this afternoon right after school."

"What did the doctor say? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? I know you are vegan. I can make you something special, if it would make you feel better."

"I'm fine. Thank you for caring, Carole. I really appreciate it. You are so nice."

"Good. Lets get some food in you. Are the two of you excited for the start of Christmas break?

Finn said, "We are going to be working most of it. I really need to thank Burt for letting me off today with Rach. I hope things were okay with him and Puck."

"You can talk about it at dinner. Kurt and Burt are waiting. I wouldn't let them start eating without you."

The three of them walked in the dining room to start their family dinner.

Burt told Rachel, "You are looking a lot better, Rach. You had us worried last night. Finn here was a mess."

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "I feel a lot better. Thank you for allowing Finn off work to go with me to the doctor. I have always hated the doctor. It was nice to have him there for me."

"Of course. Did everything go okay there?"

Rachel just looked at Finn. Finn took a deep breath and said, "Guys, Rach is pregnant. We went to the doctor. Rach and the baby are both healthy. She is six weeks pregnant. The heartbeat is strong."

Rachel reached in her pocket and got one of the sonogram pictures out. She handed the picture to Carole. She was nervous about what they were going to think. Rachel didn't want to mess up anything for Finn with his family. They were not only important to him, but her as well. They were her family when her fathers were away, which was most of the time.

Carole took one look at the picture and said, "My baby is having a baby. I can't believe this."

Finn said, "Mom…"

"I can't help that I am surprised and disappointed. I can't believe you let this happen. You just turned 18 last month. You have college and a bright future ahead of you. You got football offers from NYU and OSU."

Rachel got big tears in her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to upset the only mother figure she had in her life. Rachel told her, "Please don't be upset with Finn. It is my fault. If you excuse me I'll go get my things and head back to my house. I don't want to ruin anything else. All of you mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you. I know I really messed up and I can't take it back. I'm just so sorry."

Rachel was about to stand up from the table when Carole stopped her, "I don't think so. While you are carrying my grandchild you will have no more lonely nights in that big house. When your fathers get back we will talk about options. Just because I am disappointed doesn't mean I am going to leave you to fend for yourselves. I'm going to do everything I can to help the two of you."

Burt had taken the sonogram from Carole while she was speaking. He asked, "Where is my future grandchild in this picture?"

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand and stood up. He pointed to the middle of the picture and said, "That little speck is my beautiful baby." Finn was beaming and Rachel just smiled.

Burt asked, "Is this why you wanted more hours at the shop and Rachel needed a job?"

Finn nodded. "I want to be a good dad. I need to start saving so I can take care of Rach and the baby. I just want everyone to be proud of me. I would hope this would be something my birth day would expect of me and want me to do. I don't want to sponge off everyone. I want to be able to take care of my kid."

"That is very honorable, Finn. You are going to be a great dad. For what it is worth I am proud of you. Rachel, you are going to be a great mom, too."

Kurt asked, "Does this mean I get to decorate the nursery?"

Rachel hung her head and told him, "I don't' think we are going to have enough money for your taste, Kurt. The baby will most likely have a bassinet that is portable between mine and Finn's room plus the essentials."

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head and said, "Don't worry about that now. We have time to figure this out. Everything is going to be okay, beautiful."

Carole told Rachel, "Why don't you go upstairs and rest? I'm sure you have had a long day?"

Rachel said, "No. We'll do the dishes and then I'll head upstairs. I'm not going to just sit here and let you do all the work after you work all day. Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I really want to help."

"That is so sweet. Put that picture of my grandbaby on the fridge. I want to be able to see them until I can hold them."

Burt smiled and dad as he was told with the picture. Rachel and Finn knew that everything was going to be okay.

Finn and Rachel splashed water on each other. They were laughing like two carefree teenagers rather than two that were facing a life changing experience in less than eight months. Carole and Burt were happy to see that they were still acting like teenagers and not worrying so much. They still had time to be normal teenagers before their lives changed forever.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying with her head on Finn's chest. Finn intertwined their fingers. He asked, "You got four pictures today, right?"<p>

"yeah. Why?"

"I was hoping there was enough for me to have one for my wallet. I really want to have a picture with me. I know you can't really tell they are a baby, but they are still my baby."

Rachel got tears in her eyes. "That is so sweet, Finny. Of course."

"Good."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean? We are keeping the baby, right? You didn't change your mind, did you?"

"No! I mean after the baby gets her. I'm due in August. We are supposed to move in August if I get into NYADA, Julliard or NYU. The baby is going to need me and there is no way I can leave a two week old with a stranger. Not to mention we can't move with such a young baby or while I am that pregnant and uncomfortable. Maybe New York isn't in the cards for us right now."

"Rach, that has been your dream since we met. I'm not going to let you give up that dream because of me and baby. You have to go to New York. You are meant to be a star. That is why gold stars are your thing. The represent who you are."

Rachel moved up in the bed so she was eye to eye with Finn.. "You aren't the reason. It is both of us. It is the baby. It we stay here we will be closer to your mom. We will have more help with the baby. I'm afraid. What is I screw up? No one will be there to help. New York isn't close enough for her to get to us if something goes wrong."

"Rach, we got this. We are a team. It will be hard to be away from mom, but we will be okay. You can take morning classes and I'll take afternoon classes. Then one of us will be with the baby at all times. Then we won't have to leave the baby with someone we don't know."

"We'll never see each other! You are going to be at football. When are we going to have time for jobs? Finn, dreams change all the time. My dreams are changing. You and the baby are my dream now. I want a family that actually sees each other and has the chance to be close. It wouldn't work out if we would never see each other."

"We still have time to figure things out. Babe, I don't want you to worry. I am always going to be there for you."

"I love you."

"Love you, too. Can we tell Puck? He won't say anything. I just want to have someone to brag to about my kid. He really isn't that bad. I know he will be there for us."

Rachel giggled. "That would be okay. He is okay. As long as he doesn't throw slushies at me anymore."

"You don't have to worry about that If anyone tries to slushy you we will have your back. No one is going to mess with my baby or my baby momma."

"Don't ever call me that again! I may be pregnant, but I still have my own identity."

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's the crazy hormones. I just want to be Rachel a while longer before I become yet another statistic and my life changes forever. I will never regret our baby, but I don't know how I am going to be able to handle not having the freedoms that everyone else does. We are going to have to do everything with a baby attached to our hip."

"You will always be my Rachel. I love you. You need to get some rest before your first day of work tomorrow. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. Good night, Rach." Finn put his hand on Rachel's stomach. "Good night, baby. I guess you don't have ears yet, but I still like talking to you. This will be our thing. I guess you are going to have to get used to it."

Rachel smiled and put her hand on Finn's. she curled into him and started falling asleep. Finn loved where he was. He couldn't' be happier to have his girl and their baby. He smiled and held her until she fell asleep like he promised.


	9. Not So Vegan Anymore

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I don't know how much I will get to update, so here is another one to keep you happy until the next one is up. I hope you will leave reviews and thoughts. I would really appreciate it. Enjoy! :)**

December 20th, 2011

Finn walked into Rachel's room. He said, "Babe, you need to wake up. We need to get to the shop."

Rachel mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Finn laughed. "No can do, honey. Our shift starts at ten."

"Ugh!" Rachel started to push out of bed. Finn kissed her.

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel's stomach. He said, "Good morning, baby. Be nice to mommy today. It is her first day of work. Don't be mean to her. I'm not afraid to ground you. I am your father. I have that power."

Rachel chuckled. "You are an odd one, Finn Hudson. That is why I love you so much."

"Get ready. We need to get going. I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, Finny." Rachel kissed Finn one last time and started getting ready for work.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel walked into the shop. Finn led her to the front desk. He kissed her head and said, "If you need anything I'll be in back. I'll see you at lunch. I'm glad to see that you haven't been sick this morning."<p>

Rachel smiled. "I feel well. Go tell Noah about the baby. I know you want to. I'll see you guys at lunch. Try not to get too dirty. I don't want a grease monkey for a boyfriend. I'm sure baby doesn't want that for a daddy either."

Finn laughed. "I'll try my best, but that is kind of hard in this job. Have a good day." They shared one last kiss and went to their respective jobs.

* * *

><p>Finn finally made it back to the cars. Puck said, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up, lover boy."<p>

Finn rolled his eyes. "Sorry, dude. I was helping Rachel get settled in the new job. She is Burt's new receptionist."

"You got her a job here? The two of you are more serious than I thought."

"Can I tell you something? You have to promise to not go blabbing it everywhere."

"Of course, man. What is going on?"

"Rach is pregnant. Six weeks actually."

"Holy crap!"

"You're telling me. I'm going to be a dad. That is why she was throwing up and Quinn said she had an eating disorder."

"I'll help in any way that I can. No one is going to mess with your chick if I have anything to say about it. Berry really isn't that bad of a chick."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Finn pulled out his wallet and showed the sonogram to Puck. He said, "Check it out. My kid is already awesome."

Puck laughed. "Yep. You're a dad already."

Finn smiled as they got back to work. He wasn't going to hide his kid if he didn't have to.

* * *

><p>Puck and Finn walked in the break room to find Rachel sitting at the table crying over a ham sandwich.<p>

Finn kissed her head and asked, "What is the matter, beautiful?"

She looked up at him and said, "I'm vegan."

"Honey, mom was just trying to help. I'm sure it was an accident. You don't have to eat it. I'll run out to get you something else. We'll fix this. It is going to be okay."

"No. This is your lunch. I have a salad."

"Then what is the problem, babe?"

"It smells good. I kind of want it."

"Then you can have it. I'll eat the salad. It is okay, baby."

"This baby is going to kill me. I don't want to eat a poor, defenseless animal. I haven't ate meat since I was ten. I mean after we went on that field trip and I got that hamburger that was still bleeding. I just don't want to do it."

"The meat would be good for the baby. It has proteins or whatever. You would be doing it for the baby. That is nothing for you to feel bad about. It will help the baby get bigger and stronger."

"I guess you are right. It just feels so wrong. I haven't ate meat for so long."

"You are doing it for our baby. There is no way it could be wrong if you are doing it for our baby."

"Your child would want meat. This is going to be a long eight months."

"Now eat the sandwich. I'll eat the salad. We will get you whatever you want for dinner. It is all about you and the baby from now on."

Rachel kissed Finn. "Thanks, Finny."

Rachel looked at Puck and said, "I'm so sorry, Noah. I don't know what came over me."

Puck smiled and told her, "Don't worry about it, Berry. Growing a baby is hard work. I would say growing Hudson's is even worse. I just want you to know that I'm here for you guys. I'll help where I can. No one is going to mess with you if I have anything to do with it."

"Thank you, Noah. That is very sweet of you."

"It's no big deal."

The three of them sat and ate lunch together. Though it had not been the three of them all along Rachel knew that she could trust Puck with their secret. She just knew that he would be there to support and help if he could. He looked like a bad boy on the outside, but on the inside he truly had a big heart.


	10. Sappy Pappy

**Finally I was able to type this one up. I hope you like it. It is one of my favorites. Super fluffy and adorable if I do say so myself. Don't forget to leave review. I love them so. :) Enjoy!**

**D**ecember 20th, 2011

Finn and Rachel got home at four. Rachel went to take a nap before dinner. Finn walked into the kitchen to find his mom working on making dinner.

Carole said, "Hey baby. How was work? Did things go well with Rachel? Where is she anyway? I was going to talk to her about taking her shopping sometime soon. I want to get to know her better. I mean she is going to be the mother of my grandchild."

Finn sat at the table with a sigh. "She went upstairs to take a nap. Work was good. Rachel did great."

Carole sat next to him. "What is the matter?"

"I ruin everything, mom."

"What are you talking about?"

"First I ruined things for you. You had to give up so much to take care of me on my own. I'm sorry. You could have done so much had it not been for me getting in the way. Then I ruined all of Rachel's dreams. She was going to go to New York and get famous. She has been vegan since we were ten. Today I found her in the break room crying over a ham sandwich because it smelt good. She cried as she ate it. It broke my heart. Last night she told me we weren't going to go to New York. Mom, I'm making her give up everything. Not only is she carrying the baby for nine months, but she is giving up everything she has worked so hard for."

Carole stood up and came over to hug her distraught son. She told him, "Finn, you did nothing to ruin things for me. I wouldn't trade anything about you. I love you and I have been blessed to be your mother. It would have been easier to have someone to help with the expenses sooner in life, but I wouldn't trade you for anything. Everything with Rachel is going to be okay, too. All the crying was just the baby. The emotions and cravings are here to stay until the baby gets here. As for New York, I can't say that I am upset that you may not be going. You will be closer for me to help. I don't know if I would have been able to see you go with my grandbaby. Everything will work out for the best. The two of you are under a lot of stress, but it is all going to be okay."

"I just don't want her to be mad at me or the baby in the future. She is perfect and she is meant to be a star. I have always seen her on the stage."

"Finn, when it comes to becoming a parent you have to give up some things, but it is well worth it when you see your baby for the first time. You forget all about the things that you had originally thought you wanted because you want only the best for your baby."

"I'm going to be a terrible dad."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't have one. I don't know the first thing about being a dad. I don't know about taking care of little kids or anything. I might break the baby or something."

Carole had to chuckle. "You aren't going to break your baby. It will come natural. That is just how it is. I'm so proud of you. The way you are with Rachel shows how you will be with your baby. You are going to be just fine and I will be there to help where I can. I just want you to realize that I'm not going to raise the baby. I'm going to help you figure things out."

"Thanks, mom. That makes me feel some better. I'm sorry about my break down. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I'm always here for you, Finny."

"You are the best."

Carole kissed Finn's forehead. "Go upstairs and check on Rachel. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Finn walked upstairs to check on Rachel. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had Carole. He felt some better knowing that she was so supportive of their difficult situation.<p>

Finn sat down on the side of the bed. He said, "Hey Rach. Wake up. Dinner is almost ready."

Rachel blinked and smiled. "Finny! You are exactly who I wanted to wake up to see. How are you?"

Finn leaned over and kissed her before resting his hand on her stomach. "Don't worry about me. How are you and our little cutie?"

Rachel smiled. "They have been nice to me today. I didn't get sick today. The nausea medicine is a life saver."

"How was work today?"

"My first day went well. Baby tired me out though. I don't think I'll ever get used to this. I guess that is what I get for growing a Hudson baby. I wouldn't change anything though. I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. That was much unexpected and definitely not what I wanted to happen."

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry the baby likes meat."

Rachel chuckled. "It is something we will have to get used to. The baby wants meat and I'll give it to them."

Finn pulled Rachel into his arms. "I love you. You are amazing."

"I love you, Finny."

"I'm sorry I ruined everything."

Rachel sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "What are you talking about, baby?"

"I ruined you being vegan. I ruined your Broadway dreams. You have been dreaming of Broadway since I met you. I took that away from you."

Rachel put her hand on her stomach. "You didn't ruin anything. I don't need Broadway when I have my leading man right here. You have always been my leading man. Now we get to have a leading baby. Dreams change. My dream now is to have a healthy baby and be the best girlfriend to you that I can."

Finn smiled. "I love you, my leading lady."

"I love you."

Rachel looed down at her stomach. She said, "Hi baby. It's mommy. I want you to realize how lucky you are. Your daddy is the best guy in the world. He loves us. Everything is going to be okay. It is going to be hard for all of us, but we will learn together. You are going to be so spoiled. Your daddy, Uncle Kurt and nana are going to have you swimming in stuff."

Finn laughed and leaned close to Rachel's stomach. "Hi cutie. It's daddy. I love you already. I can't wait for you to be here. I can't wait to hold you and give you a name. I'm sure you will be a pretty baby. I mean you should see your mommy. I won't let anyone hurt you. You won't just be spoiled by me, Uncle Kurt and nana. Your mommy, Burt and Uncle Puck are going to be involved too, I just know it. I want you to be nice to mommy. She is your home for a few more months and she is going to be getting you into the world."

Rachel laughed. "Okay sappy pappy. Let's get downstairs. Your child is very hungry. That is how I know that they are your child."

"Umm… Did you think they weren't?"

Rachel slapped his arm. "Of course not! You were my first and hopefully only. You are perfect. I don't want anyone else, but you."

Finn smiled and kissed her. "Good to know. Let's get you some food so our child will be fed."

The two of them went downstairs to eat dinner thinking about how much they loved the other.


	11. Traditions

**This is just a short one. I hope you still enjoy it. I think I really like where I have this story going. I hope you do as well. I hope you will review and let me know what you think. I'm starting to lose inspiration. So, here you go. **

**D**ecember 24th, 2011

Winter break had been going wonderfully for Finn and Rachel. They had been working at Burt's shop every day that they could to save money. They were getting the chance to spend time together. They were just happy to be together. Burt was being so good to them. He had been letting them off early so they could still enjoy their break from school with their friends and each other outside the tire shop.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve. Rachel's dads still weren't back. She couldn't say that she was surprised or technically upset about it. She was still staying with the Hummels and her Hudson. Right now there wasn't anywhere she would rather be.<p>

Rachel was sitting on her bed when Finn came in to check on her. They had had a wonderful dinner with Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine. The time they had gotten to spend together was lovely. She was happy to be where she was.

Finn asked, "Hey baby. Are you ready for midnight church service?"

Rachel told him, "You go ahead and go with your mom. I'm tired. I think I am going to stay here."

"If you aren't going then I'm not either. It would mean so much to me if you would. Please Rach. I want the baby to have Christmas."

"If you haven't noticed the baby isn't here yet. They will have it when they are born. Finn, I don't celebrate Christmas, remember? I'm Jewish."

"I just really want you the. Next year the baby will have Hanukah and Christmas. I just really want you to go with me, mom and Burt. Kurt is going to be alone. I love you and want to share it with you. Christmas is my favorite time of year."

Rachel smiled. "You are so cute. I guess I'll go if it will make you happy."

Finn's face lit up. "Thanks, Rach. I love you so much. I can't wait until baby is here next year to share this with us."

"You are just so cute. Let me get changed if I am going to go with you. I can't go dressed like this."

"You are the best, Rach."

The two of them finished getting dressed and were ready for the church service.

* * *

><p>They got home at 12:30. Rachel yawned and asked, "Can I go to bed yet?"<p>

Finn kissed her head. "Not just yet. We all get to open one present before we go to bed."

"Honey, I don't know if I can make it. I'm exhausted."

"Mom will be heartbroken if you don't. She wants you included in everything. I do, too. You are the daughter she always wanted."

"Fine. You know I can't say no when you pull Carole into this. She is treating me like a gem. I don't deserve it."

"You deserve it all, babe. You are amazing. She just wants to help. She loves you. She loves our little one, too. I catch her looking at the sonogram on the fridge all the time."

They walked in the living room. Carole said, "This year we are going to do this faster. That way Rachel can get upstairs and get some rest. Everybody open your presents now."

Everyone opened a present. Each person had a new pair of pajamas. Rachel's were pink with gold stars on them. Finn's were blue flannel. Kurt's were red flannel. Carole's had cupcakes on them. Burt's were green flannel.

Finn said, "We always get new pajamas. We wear them on Christmas Eve and open presents in them on Christmas. It's a tradition. Just think. Next year we will be opening tiny pajamas for our baby." Finn leaned over and rested his hand on Rachel's stomach.

Rachel smiled, "Thank you. I would love to change into them now. Baby Hudson is taking all of my energy. I don't think I have been this exhausted in quite some time. I have been tired, but I can hardly keep my eyes open. I can't wait to meet out baby. Next year is going to be lovely when we have our little one with us."

Carole laughed. She told her, "Go get some rest. We will see you in the morning. Good night, honey. I just want you to know that you are doing a wonderful job. You are handling things so well. The two of you are going to be great parents. We will be here to help you when you need it."

Finn mouthed thank you to his mom. Then Finn picked Rachel up bridal style. He told her, "Let me give you a lift. You look like you couldn't even make it up the stairs."

Rachel didn't reply. Finn looked to see she was already asleep. He laughed and carried her to her room. He helped her into her pajamas. He kissed her head and went to his own room for the night.


	12. Her Reality Leading Man

**Here you go! I hope you like it. I thought it was cute, but that is just me. I hope you review. They make me happy. :) Don't forget to check out my other stories. They like love, too. Enjoy! :)**

**De**cember 25th, 2011

Finn walked into Rachel's room to see her with her head buried in her pillow. He didn't want to wake her because he knew she was exhausted, but he was just too excited about the holiday to remember that. He smiled and jumped on her bed careful to not hurt her or their baby. He exclaimed, "Rach! Wake up!"

Rachel mumbled, "Finn Hudson, leave me alone. Your baby is tired. Let me sleep!"

Finn laughed. "Nope. We are going to open presents. Everyone is waiting downstairs. We can't start without you."

"Go open presents. Come get me when you are done."

"It doesn't work like that, babe. It wouldn't be right to have you up here while the rest of us are downstairs. I want you down there with us."

"Finn, this is a family thing."

"Exactly. You are family. You are carrying a part of my family. I plan on making you a Hudson very soon."

Rachel was teary eyed. "Fine. I don't celebrate Christmas though. I didn't get anyone anything. I can't go down there and not have anything to give anyone. I should have thought about that sooner."

"I put you and baby on everything I got everybody. Don't worry about it. It is under control. Next year we are going to go shopping together for presents."

"You are going to be such a great dad. Let's get down there. I'm sure they are waiting on us and I hate to keep people waiting."

Finn kissed Rachel. Then he kissed Rachel's stomach and said, "Merry Christmas, baby."

Rachel giggled and he took her hand as they went downstairs to open presents.

Rachel bashfully told everyone, "I'm sorry you were waiting on us. I tend to like my sleep a whole lot more than I used to."

Kurt said, "Don't we all. This is all Finn. We could have waited longer, but Finn can't. He normally gets us up at five. This year he gave us two extra hours so that you could get more rest. Maybe you should be pregnant every Christmas so we can actually get some sleep like normal people."

Rachel told him, "You realize that with a baby he is going to want to get up earlier and earlier to see them open their presents and see the Christmas lights. Just so you know, I don't plan on being pregnant for another Christmas for quite some time."

Finn blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I can't help it. Christmas is my favorite time of year. The lights and the presents are just so pretty. Everyone is happy."

Rachel laughed and hugged Finn. She told him, "I just hope our baby is half as cute as you are."

Everyone opened their presents. Thy got everything they had been hoping to get. Rachel's favorite present was the framed picture Finn gave her. It had a picture of her, a picture of Finn and the sonogram picture. The frame said, "mommy + daddy = me."

Finn could tell that she loved it, just like he thought she would. He said, "I'm so glad you like it. I thought it was perfect as soon as I saw it."

Rachel told him, "It is very perfect. It is going right next to my bed so I see it every night before bed and every morning when I wake up."

"Good. That is where I was hoping you would put it."

Carole handed a bag to Rachel and said, "This is for my grandbaby."

Rachel laughed. "Carole, the baby isn't' going to be here until August."

"I know. It's never too early for a grandma to start spoiling her grandchild."

Rachel smiled and opened the present with Finn. It had an onesy that said, "Nana's little monkey" and had a little monkey on it. Finn smile and said, "That is awesome, mom. I'm sure it will be baby's favorite."

Burt asked, "Have you thought of any names?"

Rachel said, "For a boy I like Logan, Aaron or Jacoby. For a girl I like Elle, Arabella and Peighton."

Finn said, "I think we should name the baby Christmas because Christmas is so awesome."

"Finn, we are not naming our baby Christmas. This is the first time I have taken part in celebrating the holiday."

"Come on Rach. It would be an awesome name."

"Like you wanted Quinn and Noah to name their daughter Drizzle. Here is a compromise. If it is a girl her middle name can be Noelle or Noella kind of like the song we sang in church last night."

Finn smiled. "I like Noella. We need to give this name thing some more thought. I mean this is something the baby is going to be stuck with this name for the rest of their life."

"We still have less than eight months to figure it out. About 33 weeks to be exact. We still have time."

"I guess you are right. I'm so glad you are here, Rach."

Rachel kissed Finn. "This beats being alone any day. Thank you for letting me take part in your holiday celebration. It means so very much to me."

Carole told her, "We are glad you joined us. It is so nice to have another girl in the house. Maybe with some luck the two of you will have a little girl. We need some more girls here."

Finn and Rachel just looked at each other and smiled. Finn told Rachel, "Rach, I can't see my life any way, but with you. I love you will all my heart. I love the little baby you are carrying, too."

Rachel was confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have known this since we were eight and you made me your leading man when we played Broadway. I want to be your leading man in reality. We don't have to get married soon, but I just want to know that you will be my wife someday. Will you marry me?"

Rachel smiled through her tears. "Yes."

Finn put the ring on her finger. He said, "I love you so much. I'm so happy you are going to be a Hudson someday. You and baby will both be Hudsons."

Rachel smiled. "Perfect."

"It was the ring my dad gave my mom when he proposed. If you don't like it I'll get you one you will like as soon as I can."

"Don't you dare! I love this one. I will cherish it. It is an honor to wear this ring."

Finn smiled. "Awesome."

Carole told them, "I am so glad you like it. I'm glad you are the one wearing it. I couldn't have picked anyone better for Finn."

Rachel smiled, "I love it. I can't wait to be a part of this family."

"You already are. You have always been a part of this family for a long time. Now just in a different way."

"Thank you." Rachel couldn't wait to be part of their family. She clung to Finn the rest of the afternoon.


	13. Making Plans

**Thank you for reading all my stories. I appreciate it so much. It means everything to me. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I hope you like where this goes. Just remember that Rachel never met Shelby and didn't know her at all. This will make sense when you get into the chapter. Enjoy!**

December 25th, 2011

Rachel was lying on the couch with her head rested in Finn's lap as they watched Elf together. Her cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

A man asked, "Is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"My name is Tyler Anders. I am a lawyer."

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I'm sorry, but I am calling about the untimely passing of Shelby Corcran."

"Shelby who?"

"Shelby Corcran."

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. I don't know anyone by that name."

"Shelby was your birth mother. She has that you are to receive all of her assets at the time of her death."

"Oh. What kind of assets?"

"Her home, her savings and then there is the deciding of the guardianship of your adoptive sister, Beth."

"Beth?"

"Yes. She is about a year and a half."

"Okay. What am I supposed to do? I didn't know she was my mother. I never met her or Beth. I am only 18."

"She has no other family. You can take over guardianship of the child or she can go into the foster system. Since she is so young there is more of a chance that she will be adopted quickly. It is all your decision."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course. This is a very big decision. Beth will be spending the night with someone in the child protective services. Call me when you have made your decision. I'm so sorry to call during the holidays." The two of them said goodbye.

Finn asked, "Who was that, baby?"

Rachel got tears in her eyes as she said, "My mother is dead. I never got to meet her and ask why she didn't want me."

"Oh honey."

"She has in her will that I get all of her assets. I have a sister who is a year and a half old that I have to decide what to do with. I'm 18 and pregnant. I wasn't strong enough to decide to put my child up for adoption. How can I just forget this little girl? She isn't even two. She can't make choices for herself. I don't' want her in foster care forever of in a home that the parents don't really want her."

"What do you want to do, baby?"

"I don't know. I want to be there for her, but it really isn't only my decision. You have to have a say in this, too. It isn't like I will be taking care of her by myself since I will be living here and pregnant. I'm going to need help either way."

"Then call the guy back. We'll take her. Baby will have a built in big sister."

"How could we really make that work? We don't have enough money to afford daycare, food, supplies for baby and everything else. I don't know what kind of saving Shelby had. I can't depend on it getting us through."

"We'll find a way."

Carole had heard it all. She told them, "I'll take an early retirement if I have to. I was thinking about once the baby got here. I'll just do it early so I can watch her and you won't have to pay for daycare."

Rachel said, "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking. I'm offering. You are family so she is family, too."

"There isn't enough room here for all of us. I can't let all of you keep giving up everything for us."

"You take Finn's room. We will make the guest room into the nursery for the baby and your sister. Finn can take the couch or share a room with Kurt."

Finn was shaking his head to show he agreed. Rachel started crying and said, "I can't take your room from you. If anyone takes the couch it should be me."

Finn told her, "I don't think so. You are pregnant. You need the bed more than I do. I want you to be comfortable. I would sleep in a box as long as you were comfortable and happy."

"You are too good to me. Let's get married on break. No one at school would have to know. We know we can keep a secret. We can tell Noah, Kurt and Blaine. No one else needs to know. If it comes out, it does. I just want full assurance that you will always be able to be there for me and baby."

Finn and Carole both smiled. Finn told her, "How about we get married tomorrow? We can get your sister and then take her shopping."

Carole asked, "What is her name?"

Rachel told her, "Beth."

Finn asked, "Do you think she is Puck and Quinn's Beth?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we'll take care of her. We'll start figuring everything out tomorrow. You need to get some rest. Should I call Puck?"

"Call him tomorrow after we figure out if it is the Beth we think it is."

"I need to call my dads."

Rachel dialed her dads' number. Leroy answered, "Hello?"

Rachel said, "Hey daddy."

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? We'll be home in two weeks."

"I'm fine. I'm on meds and feel a lot better. Finn is taking great care of me. Carole and Burt are so welcoming."

"That is wonderful, sweetheart. Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"That is why I am calling. Finn and I are keeping the baby. It is what we want to do. We already love this baby."

"What about your dreams?"

"I have new dreams. We are going to get married tomorrow."

"What had gotten into you? Why the rush? You are already pregnant. This isn't going to make it any better."

"We love each other! We love our baby. We want our baby to have a family. I just got a call that my birth mother died. I get her assets. I have an adopted sister. I'm going to take care of her."

"You are 18 and pregnant. You can't take care of a baby and a child. You are still a child yourself."

Rachel started to cry. "I know it will be hard, but we have got this. Finn and I are in this together."

"I can't support you in this. You are making a big mistake. You are throwing your life away. You had so much ahead of you."

"I will never think this is a mistake. I'll get my things before you come home and you won't have to see me ever again. I would hate to ruin your reputation."

"Rachel…"

"No! Stop. You will never hear from me again." Rachel hung up. She sobbed into Finn's arms as he held her. He never wanted to see her upset.

Finn carried her up to her room after she had cried herself to sleep.


	14. Taking Care of Beth

**Here you go. I hope you like it. I'm really liking this. :) I hope you do as well. Thank you for the lovely reviews and such. I appreciate them along with the alerts and favorites. Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

December 26th, 2011

Rachel and Finn were officially married. The only people that knew were Carole, Burt, Puck, Kurt and Blaine. They had already cleaned out Rachel's room at the Berry's house so she would never have to go. They had picked up Beth and were going shopping in the next two over to pick up things Beth would need.

Finn said, "Mom said she would let us borrow her car until Burt and I can go look at something I can trade my truck for."

Rachel told him, "Thank you. I know how much you love that truck. I'm sorry your life is changing so much because of us."

Finn tickled Beth in Rachel's arms. "It is worth it."

Beth looked at Rachel and exclaimed, "Dwink!"

Rachel reached in the diaper bag and got out her apple juice. Beth smiled as she started to drink it.

Finn said, "She is definitely Puck's daughter. Are we going to call him when we get home?"

Rachel sighed. "We really should. Puck said he had been seeing her some. Quinn wants nothing to do with her from the way that Puck talks, but that will probably change when she finds out that I have something to do with her life. Puck loves this little girl."

"Yeah. I don't know what is going to happen. Rach, you are going to be a great mom. Isn't she, Bethy?"

Beth smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Rachie good momma."

Rachel smiled and said, "Thanks, sweetie. Let's pick you out some pretty bedding and a few outfits. Maybe if you are good Finny will buy you a new toy."

Finn checked his phone and said, "Kurt said him and Burt packed up most of Beth's room from Shelby's and are going to set it up. We just need to pick up some diapers, bath stuff and new bedding for her toddler bed."

They picked out cute bedding with polka dots. Beth loved it so that decided it. They decided they would paint the room once they found out what the baby was.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Finn and Beth walked in the house. Beth was clinging to Rachel as if she was going to disappear if she let go. Rachel said, "It's okay, Bethy. You have nothing to be scared of. They are nice people."<p>

Burt, Carole and Kurt came in the living room. Rachel said, "Beth, say hi to Burt, Carole and Kurt. They are nice. Carole is Finny's mommy."

Beth quietly said, "Hwi."

Carole said, "Hi Beth."

Rachel looked up at Rachel and said, "Me tie weird."

Rachel squeezed her. She said, "We'll put the new sheets and blanket on your bed and you can have a nap."

Finn said, "I'll help you girls." Beth eagerly went to Finn and they went upstairs.

After some singing, a story and a little begging, Beth was down for a nap. Finn and Rachel snuck downstairs.

Carole asked, "Is everything okay?"

Rachel told her, "Yes, thank you. She is out for a little while. Finn is going to call Noah. Do you mind if he comes over for a while?"

"That is fine. How are you doing, Rach?"

"I'm just so happy to be a Hudson. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry for ruining things for Finn."

"You are lucky that he went off to call Noah. He wouldn't be happy to hear what you just told me. He loves you and that baby. I love you, too. I haven't seen him so happy as when he told everyone about you. He will be even happier when he tells everyone about your marriage and your baby."

"I hope so."

"You have nothing to worry about. You are going to be a great mom. The way you were with Beth showed that. Finn is good with her, too. She is good with the two of you. I admire you for wanting to take care of her."

Finn came in and said, "Puck will be here soon. How are you doing, babe?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm okay. Thank you for being there for me when I need you most. The next couple of days aren't going to be easy for Beth or I."

"That is why you have me. Let's go sit down for a while until Puck gets here."

* * *

><p>Rachel went to the door when the doorbell rang. Puck hugged her right away. He said, "Thank you for taking Beth in for me. As much as I want to take care of her, I don't have the means to. This means so much to me, Berry."<p>

Rachel said, "It's Hudson, remember? Finn and I got married this morning, remember? If you want her you can talk to a lawyer. Can I at least see her sometimes?" Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Woah. Rach, I couldn't take care of her and have her turn out alright. You and Finn should. I'll help where I can. I'll give you part of my paycheck and everything. I would love to come hang out with her if you would let me."

"She is a sweetheart. Do you think Quinn will try and take her?"

"I called her before I came over here. She showed no kind of want to see her. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Thank you, Noah. I'll go see if she is awake. I'll bring her down. Why don't you go sit with Finn in the living room."

Puck smiled. "Okay, Rach."

Rachel walked upstairs to Beth's room. Rachel found Beth smiling up to her. Rachel said, "Hey princess. Let's get you downstairs. Someone is here to see you and it is almost time for dinner."

Rachel took Beth in her arms and carried her downstairs. Rachel asked, "Who is that, Bethy?"

Beth got a big smile on her face and said, "No No!"

Puck smiled a sad smile. He said, "Hey Beth!"

Beth left Rachel's arms and toddled over to Puck. He took her in his arms and kissed her head. He asked, "Did you have a good day with Finn and Rachel?"

Beth exclaimed, "Wuv Fwinny and Wachy!"

"Good princess. I'm glad."

"Momma?"

Rachel said, "Honey, you are living with Finny and I now."

"Want momma!" She walked over to Rachel and curled up in her arms.

Rachel said, "It's okay, princess. You will always have me, Finny and No No."

Beth held onto Rachel like she believed she was going to leave her and never come back. Finn left them and went up to his room. Rachel looked at Puck and he just shrugged his shoulders.

Finn came over to Rachel with what looked like a dirty rag in his hands. He said, "Beth, I have something for you." She turned around. Finn went on, "This is the blanky my daddy gave me when I was born. Whenever I was sad I would hold it real tight and I wouldn't be as sad. I want you to have it."

Beth smiled. "Tanks, Fwinny." She took it from him and held it to her face.

Puck said, "Dude, you are going to be a great dad. I'm glad you and Rachel have Beth. Are you going to tell people that you are married and having a kid?"

Finn told him, "We aren't sure when we are going to tell them. Right now we need to think of what is best for Beth and the baby. They come first now."

Rachel said, "We will be having to tell people soon. I'm not going to be able to hide things much longer." Rachel sat Beth on the couch and ran to the bathroom with an upset stomach.

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck were playing with Beth when Rachel came back from the bathroom.<p>

Finn asked, "Are you okay, babe?"

Rachel smiled and said, "I'm fine. I forgot to take my nausea medicine this morning with everything that is going on. It's all good. No worries."

Beth came over to sit in her lap. She snuggled to her chest again. Rachel gave her a squeeze. The two girls watched the boys play video games until it was time for dinner.


	15. Bad Dreams

**Thank you for all the support and love on this chapter. I hope you like it and will leave reviews. Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts for the last chapters. :) So, here is some cuteness. :) Enjoy!**

December 26th, 2011

Rachel and Finn were putting Beth to bed. She was holding the blanket that Finn gave her tightly to her chest. Rachel said, "Honey, it's time to go to night night."

Beth smiled as she yawned, "Swing!"

Finn looked at Rachel in confusion as Rachel chuckled. "You want us to sing to you, sweetie?"

Beth nodded. Finn and Rachel smiled. They started to sing "Beth" to her. She was asleep as soon as she reached the chorus. Rachel kissed Beth's head and turned on her night light as Finn kissed her head.

Finn and Rachel left to go to their room. Rachel put on her pajamas. Rachel told Finn, "You are so good with Beth. You are going to make a great dad."

Finn said, "Rach, I'm sorry. I wanted to save my blanky for our baby, but Beth was so upset and needed it more. I should have saved it for our baby. I wasn't thinking in the moment. I just hope you can forgive me for giving something that should have been our child's to someone else."

Rachel smiled. "No. What you did was perfect. You made her happy. That wasn't the easiest job today. This just means that you can buy our baby their own blanky for when they are sad or upset in any way. You can pick out the blanket that you think is best for our little one."

"You are right. I can't wait to shop for our baby. I just hope I am a good dad. I really can't believe that it is so far away until we get to meet them."

"You are going to be a great dad. I hope you can stop worrying about not being a good dad. I think you are going to be the very best. Our baby is going to be so lucky to have you. I can't wait to see the two of you together."

"You will be a great mom. You are so good with Beth. You were the one that made her comfortable when she first got here when no one else could. She loves you."

"She loves you too, babe. I'm glad we have her. She will be like a big sister to our baby. She is going to be so excited when the new baby gets here. I know you didn't sign up for all of this. I am so sorry that you got dragged into all of this when you didn't have to."

Finn wrapped his arms around her. "Oh no. I couldn't be happier. You are Rachel Hudson. You are having my baby-our baby. Everything is going to be great. I can't wait to tell the world that you are my wife and are having my baby. So, what are we going to do when we go back to school? Are we going to tell people when we go back?"

"We are going to have to tell them about Beth. Can we not tell them we are married or pregnant yet? Just so much happened at once and I don't think anyone would be able to accept it all at once. There is just so much going on in our little Hudson world."

"That makes sense. I just don't want to wait too long. It will make it even harder to tell people the longer we wait. You have no idea how hard it was to hide you for all those years when I just wanted to walk down the hall with you on your arm and kiss you whenever I wanted to."

"I agree. We will tell them that I'm pregnant and we are married at the end of my first trimester. That is when it is less likely to lose the baby and for everything to die down a little bit when it comes to being new. That would be in February."

"That sounds like a plan. Come lay in bed with me, Mrs. Hudson. I want you and baby to be well rested."

Rachel giggled and curled up in bed with Finn. She was as close to him as she could get. That was where she had always felt safest.

* * *

><p>Rachel was awoken by the sound of crying. She got up to check on Beth.<p>

Rachel found Beth in complete sobs laying in the fetal position on her bed. Rachel squatted next to the bed and asked, "What is the matter, sweetheart?"

"Bad dweam."

Rachel picked her up and held her to her chest rubbing soft circles on her back. She asked, "Do you want to sleep with me and Finny tonight? We will protect you from the bad dreams. You have nothing to worry about when we are here for you."

Beth smiled and yawned. She buried her head in Rachel's shoulder. Rachel held her close as she was trying not to fall asleep herself as she walked back to the bedroom.

Rachel walked back in the bedroom with Beth Finn rolled over and said, "What is going on with my pretty girls?"

Beth told him, "Scawy dweams Fwinny."

Rachel said, "Would you care if she slept with us tonight?"

Finn smiled and replied, "Of course not. We have plenty of room for the both of you. Now climb in here and get comfortable. Everything is good here."

Rachel and Beth curled up in bed as close to Finn as they possibly could. Beth snuggled as close to him as she could get without actually laying on top of him. Finn kissed her head and said, "Good night, princess. I won't let the scary dreams get you. Just remember that I will always protect you."

Rachel couldn't stop smiling at the fatherly side of Finn. She told him, "Good night, Finny."

Finn rested his hand on Rachel's stomach for a short moment and said, "Night, Rachie. Night, baby. I love you both so much."

The three of them got quiet as they quickly fell asleep together. The closeness made them all feel better about the situations that were playing on their mind.


	16. Say Goodbye To Someone She Didn't Know

**Thank you for the alerts and favorites. I love your reviews. I hope you will leave them and let me know what you think. Thank you for everything. So here is chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**D**ecember 27th, 2011

Rachel was sitting in the first row of chairs at the funeral home. She was watching people walk by the casket that held the woman she would never know. She had always had a hope of meeting the woman that gave birth to her. She would never get that chance now.

Rachel started crying as her head fell in her hands. She didn't even know the woman. She didn't know why she was so upset over the death of someone she didn't even know.

Puck came in with Quinn by his side. Puck knelt in front of Rachel and took her head in his hands and made her look at him. He said, "Rach, it is okay."

Rachel looked up at him and asked him, "How can you say that? I never knew her. She is a stranger to me. She gave birth to me and I don't know anything about her. That is all I will ever know about her."

Puck wrapped his arms around the tiny girl. "You don't need her. You are great on your own. You are better than people give you credit for. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out. Where is Beth?"

"Finn has her in the back room away from all of this. We didn't want to hurt her, but I just can't have her far away right now. Burt and Carole are bringing us lunch soon. I'm sure Beth would like to see the two of you. The little girl needs to see another familiar face."

Puck got up to go see Beth. Rachel thought Quinn had followed him. Then she felt someone sit down next to her. She was hoping it was Finn coming to support her.

Rachel looked up to see Quinn much to her surprise. She said, "What you doing here still? You should have followed Noah. I know you hate me. The last thing I need right now is a confrontation at the funeral of my mother that I never knew."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You are going to take Beth away, aren't you? I'm not surprised. You hate me so much. You wouldn't want me to have anything to do with the raising of your offspring." Rachel started crying much to her dismay. She hated showing weakness to her biggest bully.

"Whoa. I wasn't going to say that. Puck told me how good you were with Beth. I would be a terrible mom. You are meant to be a mom. I can see you care about her and you have only known her for a day or so. I can't take her from you."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I know you hate me."

"I have to admit that you are annoying and talk too much, but you never did anything to me. I'm jealous of you. You have the guy I always wanted and you didn't get pregnant. You are throwing away so much to take care of Beth. Your life is changing drastically now."

"She's not the only reason. I screwed up. My dads got mad at me. I don't live with them anymore."

Quinn glanced down quickly and noticed the rings on Rachel's left hand. "Oh my gosh! You are married! Wait… You were sick the other day. You are pregnant!"

Rachel started crying yet again. It had started to become a regular routine for her. "Please don't tell anyone. It will ruin everything for Finn. My high school life sucks. Everything is good for him. I don't want to ruin that."

"Rachel, he got you pregnant. Both of you will have to deal with this. This is something that is going to change both of your lives."

"Please promise you won't tell anyone. I just can't handle the idea of him losing anything because of me or our baby."

"Okay. I owe you from when I was pregnant with Beth. Now you are taking care of her. I just don't understand why you were ever so nice to me."

"She is a sweetheart. I know Noah was seeing her. Were you? She doesn't know you as her real mom or anything. I wasn't sure if it was because you were Aunt Quinn or something."

"I haven't seen her since I was pregnant. I'm scared to meet her again."

"She is harmless. Let's go see her. She is such a good baby."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"No problem."

The two of them walked back to the back room used for the family. Beth saw them and she came running to Rachel. She jumped in her arms. She kissed Rachel's cheek. Rachel said, "Hey sweet pea. Have you been having fun with Finny?"

Beth giggled while she nodded. "Rachie! Who she?" She pointed to Quinn.

"Umm… That is Quinnie. She goes to school with me, Finny and No No."

Beth smiled. "Hi Quinnie. You pwetty!"

Quinn smiled with glistening eyes. She said, "Thanks, sweetheart. You are very pretty, too."

Finn walked over and kissed Rachel. He asked, "How are you feeling, sweetheart? Do you need anything?"

Rachel yawned real big. "A nap, but there is no time for that. Baby Hudson is an energy sucker."

"Baby…"

"She knows. She promised not to tell. She guessed."

Beth tapped Rachel and said, "Momma, wuv woo."

Rachel didn't know what to say. She couldn't correct the little girl at such a hard time. She looked at Quinn and Puck not knowing what to do.

Quinn came over and said, "Rachie is a good mommy. You are a lucky little girl."

Beth held out her arms to Finn and exclaimed, "Dada!"

Finn looked up at Puck as he smiled a sad smile and told her, "Finny is a good daddy, huh? You are a lucky little girl. What about Uncle No No and Aunt Quinnie?"

Beth giggled. "Wuv woo, too!"

The three adults laughed.

Rachel said, "I should get back out there."

Finn said, "Bethy, stay with Quinnie and No No. Rachie and I need to go out there. We will come check on you soon, I promise."

Beth pouted and said, "Otay."

Finn and Rachel went back out front.

* * *

><p>It had been a hard day for Rachel. She had to realize that she would never know the woman that gave birth to her. It was harder for her to accept than she thought it would be.<p>

They had just gotten Beth to sleep. Rachel was lying in bed. She said, "Hey baby. Thank you for being there for me today. I love you."

"I love you. I'm sorry this happened to you, babe. No one deserves this and you definitely don't deserve it."

"I guess I wasn't meant to have parents that love me. I just hope I can identify with our child. I don't want them to ever feel like they are going through what I went through."

Finn laid down next to Rachel. "Our baby will love you. You have nothing to worry about. You are going to be a great mom."

"The look on Puck and Quinn's faces when Beth called us momma and dada killed me. They were heartbroken. I just know that I would never be able to give up our baby."

"She is little. They know she doesn't understand. We will tell her when she gets older. Quinn was so nice today. It was almost scary."

Rachel laughed. "I know. Will you hold me, Finny? I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

Finn wrapped his arms around her. "Your wish is my command." The two of them fell asleep quickly.


	17. And They Know

**I dind't realize that it ha been this long since I updated this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for sticking with it and reviewing it if you can. Enjoy! :)**

January 4th, 2012

Rachel didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to leave Beth. She had cried every time they had gone to work and they only worked for four hours at a time. She didn't know how she was going to handle the seven hours that they were at school. She didn't want to be the reason for her being upset after everything she had already been through.

* * *

><p>Finn was on his way to meet Rachel at their locker. Before he got there he heard the heartbreaking sound of Rachel's cry and the overpowering sound of a hall full of laughter.<p>

Finn went running to get to Rachel faster. He got there at the same time as Puck. He found Rachel covered in grape slushie. He was furious!

Puck said to the jocks, "What did she do to you?"

Finn wrapped his arms around his tiny wife. He said, "You are idiots! She is pregnant! She could have slipped and fell. She could have lost our baby. She is my wife. Leave her alone."

The whole hall was quiet when they realized that Finn didn't just give one secret, but two. This was huge. Finn held her as close as he could and kissed her head.

Quinn showed up and said, "There is nothing to see here. Be on your way. This isn't any of your business." Everyone was too afraid to stick around. The whole hall filled with chatter and the sound of moving feet.

Rachel was sobbing as she clung to Finn for dear life. Everything was out in the opening now. There was no taking it back. Rachel was terrified of what was about to happen in her life now. It wasn't like she wasn't going through enough changes as it was.

Quinn said, "Come on, Rachel. I'll help you get cleaned up. You don't need to be walking around with all that cold slushie all over you."

Rachel licked her lips. She said, "Well, it seems that baby likes grape slushie. I guess it isn't all bad."

Finn and Puck laughed. Finn kissed Rachel and told her, "Go get cleaned up. I'll see you in class. I love you, beautiful."

Rachel got up on her tiptoes. "I love you, too."

Puck and Finn went one way while Rachel and Quinn headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Quinn was rinsing Rachel's hair. Rachel asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You are normally the one slushing or standing back laughing when this happens to me or someone else."<p>

"Us teen moms have to stick together. I have been in your shoes. It isn't easy. You have Beth to look after as well. You were pleasant to me and I was so evil to you. It is time for me to make it up to you. You are a good person and you don't deserve the harsh treatment I'm giving you."

"You don't have to make anything up to me. Thank you very much. I really appreciate your help. It saved me from Finn's overprotective role for a bit. He is taking on the role of daddy very quickly."

"I'm just sorry for coming to the conclusion that you were what you were before I got to know you. I never should have done that. We may be different, but it doesn't give me the right to be a witch to you. I'm sorry that your secret was outed like that. I know that wasn't the way that you wanted it to happen."

Rachel sighed. "I should have known Finn wouldn't last until the end of the first trimester. He is a sweetheart and tried to wait because I wanted him to, but he loves me and the baby so much. He is so good with Beth. He is in love with her, too. He is getting a ton of daddy practice."

Quinn found herself laughing. "Who would have thought Finn would actually be a father to Beth even after all of the stuff that happened. Beth loves the two of you. I know I'm not the greatest person, but I would really like to hang out with her if you will let me."

"I have faith that you can change. You are going to have to change. I don't want you to hurt her. She is so innocent and gets attached so easily. She is so sensitive."

"I get that. I will change. I promise you that."

"Good. Let's get to Glee." The two of them headed to their favorite class.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn walked into the choir room. Mr. Shuester said, "IT is nice of you girls to join us."<p>

Rachel said, "Sorry, Mr. Shue. We were getting slushie out of my hair. It hasn't been the easiest day."

Finn held Rachel to his side as he met her off the steps. He kissed her head and told her, "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay, sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about. We are going to get through this."

Mercedes said, "Okay. I know I'm not the only one that is wondering, so would you just tell us what the heck is going on?"

Finn pulled Rachel close and told everyone, "Rachel and I are having a baby. We got married over break. We are also the guardians of Beth."

Everyone gasped. Santana said, "Hold it! We find out you are dating a month ago and now you are pregnant. Not to mention you are taking care of someone else's kid all at the age of 17. Really?"

Puck told her, "Shut up, Satan. They are our friends. Stop asking questions and just be ready to support them. They are going to need us. We always say we are a family. Now is the time to show it."

Quinn told them, "Puck is right. They are going to need our help. We need to be there for them like they have always been there for us."

Artie said, "They are right. We are family."

Mr. Shue said, "Let's start practicing. Sectionals are on Saturday. I'm so proud of all of you sticking up for each other and loving each other so much. It is the last year for many of you. I am determined to get you to nationals. We all know that isn't easy."

Rachel said, "We got this!" Everyone laughed and they started singing their hearts out.

* * *

><p>Finn, Rachel and Puck walked into the shop to get to work. Finn kissed Rachel and said, "If you need me, I'll be in the back. I'm sorry about today. I guess when I have something good I want everyone to know."<p>

Rachel chuckled. "It is kind of refreshing to not be hiding something for once. I love you and I love our little one. You are going to be a great daddy."

"You are going to be the best mommy. Let's get to work so that we can get you home." Finn gave Rachel a kiss and rubbed her stomach affectionately.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting at the front desk when Carole came walking in with Beth. Rachel asked, "Is everything okay?"<p>

Carole said, "Yes. I'm sorry. I forgot I was being called into work early tonight. I have to head to the hospital. I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last week. I know you guys get off in an hour, but we don't have a backup."

Beth exclaimed, "Momma!"

Rachel smiled and said, "Bethy, can you be a good girl and sit with me for a while?"

Beth smiled and eagerly shook her head yes. Rachel smiled. She took Beth's hand and her Hello Kitty backpack from Carole.

Rachel lifted Beth on her hip. She kissed her cheek and said, "Let's go see Finny and Noah. I'm sure they would love to see their favorite girl."

Rachel walked back to where Finn, Puck and Burt were working. She said, "Guys, you have someone that wants to see you."

The three guys came out from behind the car. Burt said, "Hey Beth!"

Finn and Puck walked over to the girls. Finn kissed Rachel. Then he kissed Beth's head and she giggled.

Puck was covered in grease. He tapped Beth's nose with his dirty finger. She exclaimed, "No no, No No! You dirty!"

All the adults laughed. Rachel smiled and said, "Its okay, sweetheart. We'll go clean your cute little nose. Let's go color a pretty picture for Finny, Noah and Papa."

Beth smiled and said, "Bye bye daddy. Bye bye No No. Bye bye Papa." All the guys smiled as they told the girls goodbye.


	18. Good Night

**Thank you so much for the support. I didn't realize how much I had put this story off. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is kind of short. I have some more prewritten, but I don't know how I feel about it. I still need to look at it and decide what I am going to do with it. Right now I am really on a writing frenzy for Never Saw It Coming. Thank you for reading. Enjoy! :)**

January 4th, 2012

Finn told Rachel to rest after dinner. He knew that the day hadn't been easy on her because of school, work and watching Beth when his mom had to go to work.

He took it upon himself to get Beth bathed and in her pajamas ready for bed. He wanted to be as helpful as he possibly could be since Rachel was going through so much to have their baby and keep he/she healthy. Then Finn was going to put her to bed with Rachel once everything was together. Beth wouldn't go to sleep if one of them was missing from her nightly routine.

Finn and Beth were both laughing as Finn gave her, her bath. Rachel was standing at the door smiling. She loved to watch the two of them together. She asked, "Are the two of you just laughing or is there a bath being done?"

Beth said, "Momma, I cwean! Smwell!"

Rachel walked in and said, "Yep. I smell a clean baby girl. Lets get you dried off and in your jammies. It is time for all cute little girls to go to bed."

Finn smiled as he watched Rachel dry off Beth and carry her to her room. Rachel held up polka dotted pajamas and her pajamas with Dora on them. Rachel asked, "Which jammies do you want to wear tonight, Bethy?"

Beth pointed to the polka dots. "Dots!"

Rachel told her, "Good choice."

Rachel had put Beth in her pajamas when Finn said, "Check out my good looking girls. Is our little Bethy ready for bed?"

"Swing daddy!"

Finn smiled and carried Beth to her bed. He put her in bed and tucked her in. He started singing with Rachel. They sang Beth to her every night. They knew some day they would tell her exactly what that song meant to her and everyone else in her life. Until then, she knew it had her nameit and it made her smile.

The two of them loved what had become their nightly routine. Neither of them ever saw their life the way it was. They just knew they wouldn't change anything about it. They knew they were doing something special and were meant to be exactly where they were to help that little girl who had no one else.

Beth was sound asleep. They snuck out of the room.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Rachel looked up at Finn from her place next to him on the couch. She asked, "Finny, can I ask you a question?"<p>

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and said, "Anything, babe. You know you can always talk to me about anything."

Rachel looked over at the leather chair in the cormer of the room. "Why doesn't anyone ever sit in that chair? No one ever sits in it. I have been around a long time and it has always been empty."

Finn took a deep breath. "That was my dad's favorite chair. The only picture of the two of us was taken in that chair. I had to beg mom to keep it when Kurt and Burt moved in. It is the only thing I really have that connects me to him. I just can't get myself to sit in it."

Rachel squeezed his hand. "Oh Finny. I hope when our baby gets here you will sit in the chair with him or her. That would be very special. You will have matching pictures. We could put the pictures next to each other. It will be the perfect connection of your father and our children. I know you didn't get the chance to know him, but that would just be perfect."

Finn smiled at the thought. "I would love to have a picture of me holding baby no name in dad's chair. That would be very special. It will be like he is part of everything we go through in this part of our life. Rach, how am I going to be a good dad when there was no one to show me how being a dad works?"

Rachel turned around to look him in the eyes. "Whether you think you are or not, you are already a great dad. Beth sees you as her daddy. You are wonderful with her and you will be just as great with our baby. You are already treating me like a princess just because I am carrying your baby. I know you will spoil our baby just as much. A wise guy once told me, 'We got this.' I believe him."

Finn kissed Rachel full on the lips. "How can you be so perfect? I love you, babe."

"I love you, Finny."

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Things will only get better when our baby gets here."

"I agree. Our life is going to change, but it will be worth it. I know everything is going to be just fine because we will have each other. We are so lucky that your mom and Burt are here for us."

"I'm sorry about what your dads did, Rach. That was horrible. I just want you to realize that you will never have to go through anything alone. We are a team. I know it isn't going to be easy to be teenage parents, but this happened for a reason. I just can't wiat to meet our little baby and see who they look the most like."

"I can't wait to meet them either. I'm sure they are going to look just like their good looking daddy. I just hope that they don't have my nose. I wouldn't want to curse our child with this nose."

Finn leaned over and kissed her nose. "Don't say that. I love your nose. It's my very favorite nose."

The two of them laughed as they finished their movie. They called it an early night like they had many other nights recently. It didn't matter what time they went to bed as long as they got to sleep next to each other. Neither of them wanted to remember a time before they were married and got to spend every night in each other's arms.


	19. Competition And A Stomach Bug

**I have been putting this story on the backburner. I don't really know where to go with it. I've been all about writing my other story and almost forgot about this one. I hope you like where it goes and what comes of it. Thank you for all of your support. Please don't forget to review. They make me happy. :) Enjoy!**

January 9th, 2012

The glee club was set to meet at McKinley to ride to sectionals together. Burt and Carole promised to bring Beth to watch them perform in competition.

Rachel got out of bed and sighed. She was always exhausted no matter how early she made Finn go to bed. This part of pregnancy was definitely not her favorite. She missed her energetic and happy self.

Finn came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered, "Good morning, Mrs. Hudson. You are looking quite sexy this morning."

Rachel managed a giggle. "You are full of crap, dear husband. I love you so much."

Finn turned around and kissed her. "I love you, too. Let's get dressed. We need to be going to school to meet everyone. They don't need to be waiting for us."

The two of them quickly got dressed. They helped Beth get dressed and ate breakfast with her before they had to leave.

* * *

><p>Rachel and the rest of the girls were putting the final touches on their costumes and make up.<p>

For some reason Rachel just couldn't get her make up right. Quinn walked over and said, "Let me give you some help. How are you doing?"

Rachel still wasn't used to the new Quinn. She said, "I'm tired all the time. I keep making Finn go to sleep at nine and I still wake up tired."

"That happens. It only gets worse until the last two months when you can't get comfortable and still manage to function with little sleep."

"I'm going to have to go shopping soon to get new clothes. My skirts are already getting a little tight."

"I still have my clothes. You can see if you like any of them before you go buy new clothes."

Rachel's eyes got big. "I'm still not used to you actually talking to me. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I was such a witch. That was terrible of me. You didn't deserve it. I'm here to help if I can. You are taking care of my daughter. The least I can do is help you with the pregnancy stuff that I know all too well about."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about Beth calling Finn and I mommy and daddy. She is so little. I didn't know how to correct her and not confuse her."

"Stop it. Puck and I talked. We are glad she has the two of you. She loves you. You are the only parents she will ever really know. The two of you are so great with her."

"Thank you. We are really trying. We do our best with another baby on the way."

"How is she handling the new house and everything? Is she okay?"

"She has been doing well. She had been having some nightmares. She will curl up in bed with us and she is fine again."

"That is good. I can't believe she is going to be two this year."

"Yeah. She is so smart. Finn and I would really like for you and Noah to come see her whenever you want to. I think the more she sees the two of you the easier it will be for her to understand when we tell her she is adopted. Of course that won't be until the future."

"I would really like to see her."

"Good!"

Mr. Shuester came in and said, "Girls, it's time. We are up next. You all look great."

The girls were all talking and laughing as they made their way to meet the boys.

* * *

><p>The competition was over. New Directions was headed for regionals.<p>

Everyone was so excited and full of energy. Burt and Carole came over with Beth in their arms. She was all smiles. She exclaimed, "Momma, daddy good!"

Finn took her from Carole and said, "Thanks, Bethy."

Rachel went to get a hug from Beth. She said, "We want you to meet your aunts and uncles."

Finn and Rachel told her all their names. She smiled and repeated all of their names with her own little spin on things.

Blaine said, "Party at my house to celebrate!"

Finn and Rachel just looked at each other. Rachel squeezed Beth to her side. Rachel said, "Have a good time. Celebrate enough for Beth and I."

Kurt said, "Rach, you have to come, too."

"I can't Kurt. Beth needs a bath and to be put to bed. I know you will be having some certain drinks that I will not be taking part in."

Finn told her, "If you aren't going, then neither am I. I'll celebrate with you girls."

"No. Finny, you should go."

"Don't fight me on this. I want to celebrate with you, Bethy and Cinderella."

Rachel smiled. "You are too good."

Rachel and Finn told everyone goodbye and left with Burt, Carole and Beth.

* * *

><p>They pulled into the driveway. They looked up to see an unfamiliar car parked where Finn's truck normally was. Finn asked, "Who's car is that?"<p>

Burt told them, "It's your car. We know you need something more family friendly and safe. We traded your truck, but we paid the difference. Carole needed her car back. I knew how much you liked the Kia Soul."

Finn told him, "Thank you so much. It is so nice."

Rachel said, "Thank you."

Carole told them, "We weren't about to let you cart around such precious cargo in a death trap. We told you we would help where we could."

Rachel said, "Look Bethy! We have a pretty new car to ride in."

Beth exclaimed, "Pwetty!"

Finn got Beth out of her car seat. He kissed her on the cheek. Rachel followed them in the house with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>After watching Cinderella, Rachel and Finn put Beth to bed after her bath and good night song. That was two hours ago.<p>

Finn had his arms wrapped around Rachel while sitting on the couch. He told her, I wouldn't trade our night. SO much better than getting drunk. You and Beth are so much better. Then we have about 7 more months before meeting our baby. I can't tell you how excited I am to hold our baby and see who they look most like."

Rachel smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

The baby monitor crackled and they heard Beth's tiny voice say, "Daddy." Then she started crying.

Finn looked at Rachel and told her, "That didn't sound good. That wasn't her nightmare or diaper change voice."

Rachel smiled. "You sound so much like a dad."

Finn walked up the stairs. Rachel followed behind him to see what was wrong.

Finn crouched next to Beth's toddler bed. He asked, "What is the matter, little bee?"

Beth told him, "Tummy hurts."

Rachel went into mother mode. She came over to the bed. She didn't want to see the little girl sick or upset.

Finn lifted her out of the bed and said, "We'll get you a little something to make your tummy feel better."

Rachel told him, "Sit down with her. I'll get some crackers and a drink. Let me feel her head." Rachel put her hand on her head. She went on, "She is a little warm."

They walked downstairs. Rachel went to get some crackers while Finn sat with her.

Rachel walked into the living room to find Finn in his father's recliner holding Beth to his chest. She was sniffling while Finn was humming to her softly to calm her.

Rachel asked, "How are you doing. Bethy?"

Beth looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "I no feel good, mommy." Beth then ended up losing the contents of her stomach on Finn.

Rachel was proud that Finn took it like such a pro. He just rubbed her back and said, "It's okay, princess. You will feel better now."

Rachel smiled. She told her, "Let's go get you clean and changed. Then daddy can go shower in the other bathroom. It's okay. We will make you feel better."

Finn and Rachel didn't get to sleep until almost two. They felt terrible that there really wasn't anything they could do to make Beth feel better.


	20. Valentine's Day

**I can't believe I have let this story go for so long. I am so ashamed of myself. I hope you like this chapter. It isn't much, but it something. Please review with ideas and such. I would love to finish it. I hate to leave a story unfinished. Thank you for reading! :)**

February, 14th, 2012

It was Finn and Rachel's first Valentine's Day. They had it set up for Quinn and Puck to babysit so they could have a date night. They had been lucky enough for Burt to give them the day off.

Rachel was wearing one of the maternity outfits she got from Quinn. Finn was holding her hand as they walked to their destination.

Rachel looked down at her stomach and said, "I'm getting fat. You can really see the bump now."

Finn stopped his tracks. "You are beautiful. You are four pregnant with our baby. That is special. We get to find out about the baby is next month. I have been thinking about names lately."

Rachel smiled. "You have?"

"Yeah. I like Macie, Lily and Grace."

Rachel smiled. "Grace Hudson. Grace Noella Hudson. I love it. What about boy names?"

"I liked Jacoby, that name you said on Christmas. I thought maybe Jacoby Lucas."

"Jacoby Lucas Hudson is perfect."

"Cool. I love you, Rach. I am so glad I have you in my life. We are so lucky to have Beth, too. I'm sorry we had to hurry life. I'm not sorry we got married. I'm glad you and baby are going to have my last name. I just wish Beth could, too. I don't want her to feel like an outsider in the family."

"That is something we can talk to Noah and Quinn about. You are such a good dad. I keep thinking about how fast you went into action when Beth got sick. You didn't even flinch when she covered you in stomach contents."

Finn made a face at the memory. "That was worse than gross, but I was more worried about having her feel better."

"That makes you a wonderful dad. You are going to be wonderful with our baby, too."

"Thanks, babe." Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel while slipping a hand to rest on the small curve that was forming on her stomach. The pair went to a nice Italian restaurant to celebrate their love for the evening.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel got home to find Puck and Quinn on the couch. Puck looked up and said, "Hey guys!"<p>

Rachel asked, "How was she?" You didn't have any problems, did you?"

"She was an angel. I guess she gets her behavior from Quinn. If she was like me you would have a little terror on her hands."

Finn told him, "She has her moments. They aren't often, but she does have them."

Quinn said, "She was so good. She threw a tiny fit when we had to give her a bath and put her to bed. She wanted the two of you to do it."

Rachel replied, "I'm sorry. She has gotten into such a routine. She doesn't like change very much."

"It's not a problem. What are you going to do when the new baby gets here? The three of you will have the same name while Beth is different."

"We were thinking about that."

Puck spoke up, "Let's all stop beating around the bush. We want her to have your last name."

Finn smiled and said, "We will get to work on that."

Quinn and Puck both smiled. They knew it was the right thing for Beth if she was going to be part of their family. They hugged Finn and Rachel.

Quinn asked Rachel, "How are you doing? Are you having any weird cravings? When I was pregnant all I wanted was bacon and cookie dough."

Rachel shuttered. "I have been eating ham. I am vegan so it is hard for me to come to terms with. I hate it, but it is for the baby."

"I know it sucks, but when you see your healthy baby you will be happy that you ate the meat."

"You are right. It really bothered me the first time. I cried over a ham sandwich in the break room."

Quinn laughed. "The mood swings aren't the greatest part of pregnancy that is for sure."

Finn told them, "Thank you for watching Beth for us."

"It was nothing. We enjoyed it. It was nice to get to know her more."

They told each other goodbye. Quinn and Puck left.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were lying in bed. Finn said, "Rach, I want to do something special with my life. I had been thinking about going into the Army. I can't leave you, Beth and baby. I think I am going to be a police man."<p>

Rachel looked over and said, "That is so dangerous. Why don't you teach or something? That is special."

"Rach, this is something I really want to do."

"I know. I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Especially when I have you, Beth and baby."

"We love you, daddy. I can't wait for our baby to get here."

"Not as much as we love mommy. Rach, you are doings so great with everything. You are so strong."

"You are doing well, too. Your son or daughter will love you more than you will ever know."

"I don't know about that."

"Finny, babe, can you…"

Finn laughed and stopped her, "What are you craving this time, honey?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and said, "It isn't me. It is your child that is doing this to me."

Finn chuckled. "Then what does my child want?"

"Bacon, pickles and cookie dough ice cream."

Finn cringed. "At once?"

Rachel nodded. "Yep. Your child is crazy. I just want to eat normal people food, but he or she won't let me."

Finn kissed her head. "I'll be right back with that." He left the room as a big clap of thunder sounded.

Rachel was lying in bed when she heard sniffles and a soft, "Momma," come from the direction of the door.

Rachel sat up and saw Beth standing at the door. Rachel asked, "What is the matter, Bethy Boo?"

Beth told her, "I scaward."

"Why are you scared, honey?"

"Thunda lowd."

"Come to bed with me. Daddy will be back soon. He will keep us safe. I don't like storms either. Daddy is very good at making us feel better, huh?"

Beth climbed into bed with Rachel and curled into her arms as the storm raged outside.

Finn came in the room and said, "Wait a second. When I went downstairs I only had one pretty girl in my bed."

Rachel said, "Bethy doesn't like the storms."

Beth told him, "I scaward, daddy."

Finn gave the food to Rachel. He said, "While mommy feeds your little brother or sister you can snuggle with me. I love Beth snuggles."

Beth giggled and clung to Finn when he got into the bed. Rachel ate and watched the two of them with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Rachel was finished with her snack. She looked at Finn and whispered, "She is out."<p>

Finn asked, "Are you okay? I know storms aren't your thing either."

"I'm more worried about her. I'm just better being by your side."

"I'm glad. Are you and baby happy now that you have had your snack?"

Rachel giggled. "Yes, very. We are very happy that daddy is so good to us. I love you so much, Finny."

Finn leaned over the tiny girl between them to Kiss Rachel. He said, "Good night, wifey." Finn ran his hand over her stomach and said, "Good night baby. Just five more months before you get here. We can't wait to meet you."

Rachel smiled and held Finn and Beth as close as she could. They were all snuggled together as the storm raged outside. Rachel had never felt so safe. She knew no matter what she would be safe. Finn would always be able to calm her no matter what came their way.


	21. Surprise

**There is nothing I can do except apologize for how long it has been since I updated this story. I can't believe people are still interested in it. Those of you that are still here. You should get an award. People kept asking for updates and this just kind of came to me. I'm sorry if things don't seem to match up, but it has been a long time. Thank you for sticking with this story. I would love to hear what you have to say. :)**

March 20th, 2012

Finn and Rachel were sitting in the doctor's office. Finn had Beth on his lap. They had wanted her to share this special moment with them. They were finding out the sex of their baby. Finn was literally bouncing in his seat. He was so excited to find out if they were having a girl or a little boy. He would be happy with either, but he actually wanted a little girl just like her mother. He knew they could have a little boy when the time was right in the future.

Rachel looked over and smiled at her little world that was sitting there. She said, "Finn, calm down."

"I can't help it. I'm so happy and excited."

Rachel chuckled. She asked Beth, "Are you excited to find out if you are having a brother or sister?"

"I want sissy."

"Well, we will find out soon what you are having. You may have a little brother though. We are going to love him."

The doctor came in and said, "Hello Hudsons. It is so nice to see you again. I see we have someone else with us this month."

Finn said, "This is Beth. She wanted to come and find out if she is having a brother or a sister."

Beth stated, "I want sissy!"

The doctor chuckled and said, "Hang on a minute and I will tell you what you are going to have."

The doctor sat up everything. Then she spread the cold jell on Rachel's stomach. Then the picture came up on the screen. The doctor said, "Oh."

Rachel got nervous and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes. It seems I missed something before. It looks as if you are having twins. They were playing hide and seek at your prior ultrasounds. And it seems that your little girl is going to have a little sister and a little brother."

Finn looked up at Rachel and then passed out cold. Beth sat on him and patted his cheeks and said, "Daddy wakey! Wakey daddy!"

Rachel couldn't believe it. Before twenty she was going to have three kids to take care of. She didn't know how they were going to do it.

Finn came to and sat up holding Beth to his chest as he looked at the sonogram picture. You could clearly see the two heads. He was going to be the father of three. Three kids were going to rely on him to take care and protect them. There went leaving Lima. They were going to need to stay in Lima for the help.

Rachel looked over at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

He put a smile on his face and said, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Surprised."

"You can say that again."

"Can we do it?"

Finn got up and walked over to Rachel with Beth on his hip. He told her, "We have already had so much thrown at us. There is no way this curve ball will change it. We have this. The two of us can handle anything. You are going to be the best mom in the world to all three of our kids. We get our little diva just like you." He smiled at the picture in his mind.

Rachel smiled. "We get the little clumsy boy just like you, too."

Beth made herself known when she exclaimed, "Momma hug!"

Rachel chuckled and took Beth in her arms. She gave her a big hug and said, "I love you so much, Bethy Boo. You are going to be the best big sister in the world. You are going to love having a little brother and little sister."

Beth patted Rachel's stomach and said, "Hi babies."

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. Finn leaned over and kissed Beth's head. He said, "Good job, sweetie. They are going to be so lucky to have you for a big sister. I love you."

Beth looked up at him. "Wuv daddy."

Rachel asked, "What about mommy?"

"Wuv momma!"

The little family hadn't realized that the doctor had left and already returned with the sonogram pictures. The doctor handed Finn the pictures and said, "Things look great with all three of you. I want to see you next month. You know that if you have any questions or feel that something isn't right you can call me at any time. I will see you next month. Congratulations!"

Finn helped Rachel up off the table. He held Beth in his arms. It was going to be a big change for all of them. Not only were they going to have one new baby, but they were going to have two. That was two mouths to feed and two bottoms to keep in diapers. Not to mention the clothing and toys they would go through. But then there would also be two smiling babies. They would have two first words and so many more things that would make it all worth it. It wasn't going to be easy, but if anyone could handle something huge like this, Finn and Rachel could.

Now they just had to figure out how they were going to tell everyone. They just hoped they would be as ready to help as they were when they thought they were just having one baby.

Finn had buckled Beth into her car seat. Before getting in the car he wrapped his arms around Rachel and said, "We can handle this. Those babies are going to be so lucky to have us. We get our little Grace Noella and Jacoby Lucas. We are going to have the perfect little family and maybe in five or so years we can try for a little brother for Jacoby to keep things equal."

Rachel smiled and said, "You just know exactly what I need to hear. I love you so much, Finn Hudson."

"I love you more, Rachel Hudson." The two of them got in the car and they headed to Burt and Carole's house to tell them their news.


End file.
